Lift me up
by RenSweets
Summary: After a year of being free from his abusive uncle Hinata is finally happy. Though fear still lingers. Will he be able to hold onto that happiness or will something darker cloud his sunny days.
1. Chapter 1

**Part two of Watch me fall**

 **I hope to write more chapters with the story**

 **then its first part.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Suga/Hina**

 **Yaoi warning**

 **Rated M for a reason!**

* * *

 **One year later.**

Over the last year life was a current flow of color and laughter. Hinata's second year of high school was streaming by quickly. Volleyball was still the heart of his passion and this year's tournament couldn't be going any better. Karasuno now one of the top Volleyball schools in Japan though their team no longer hand the third years. Ennoshita was now the captain and Hinata couldn't be happier with that.

Daichi had passed on the torch to him before his departure to collage. Ennoshita had though Kageyama would have surly gotten the roll though Hinata knew other wise. Kageyama had no interest in being caption. He just wanted to be the best damn setter Volleyball had ever seen and he wasn't far from that mark.

To say Hinata was enjoying life would be an understatement. If anything he was so overjoyed by life that he sometimes felt afraid. Not as often as he use to get but still he had moments when fear was all that his mind could feel. When that happened he always had someone to back him up, most of the time it was his boyfriend of almost two years. When he was feeling lost all he had to do was call and Koshi would sooth him in seconds.

On the off chance he wasn't available his dad was more then willing to help. Nanami was more than enough support for the decoy but at times not even he could calm the small boy. Though his panic attacks were more then nonexistent these days. Hinata had all the support in the world to fight his darkness that sometime haunted him. There was nothing else he could ask for.

He smiled as he walked home today was one of the rare days he moved along the streets alone. For the longest time his team had refused to let him go anywhere alone to afraid he would vanish from their worlds. It had taken six months before he even had the courage to walk alone even during the day. Though Nanami had always been waiting at the end of the driveway for him when he returned home. Even if he was at work that day he would stop by the house long enough to make sure Hinata made it home okay.

Nanami was not waiting for him today, the house was empty and quite. For one split second Hinata hesitated to walk through the door. He knew nothing frightening was waiting for him but his legs would not move. He didn't like it when he had days like this, where his legs refused to obey him and his heart hammered against his chest.

Aki was not waiting for him in this house. His uncle was dead and he wouldn't be coming back. Hinata would never have to suffer from his hands again, and yet his legs locked up. He stared into the dark house the only light coming from the many nightlights plugged into every corner. Something his Nanami did for him since he was now terrified of the dark. Nothing would hurt him here.

A startled cry of an animal made him jump. His hand flew to his midsection hands digging into his shirt right above his scar. He took a shaky breath feeling foolish. It was only the cry of a cat, he had nothing to fear. He moved to walk into the house when the cry came again he stopped turning. There at the end of the drive way was a kitten. It's fur was the color of the sky on a rainy day, the gray hair looked matted and it was limping.

Not able to simply ignore the poor injured baby Hinata slowly crept close towards it. Hands out stretched. Large blue eyes as stunning as the milky way blinked up at him. Hesitantly those tiny feet pattered towards him.

"I want hurt you little guy." Once the kitten was close enough Hinata reached out tenderly picking up the small creator. Thunder suddenly rumbled again Hinata jumped. He was used to unexpected sounds always scared him. His therapist said it would take sometime to get over that if he ever really did. He wasn't happy the first time Nanami suggested he see a therapist but Suga agreed wholeheartedly that it would be a good idea.

So he went even though he didn't like being analyzed so closely but if it made Suga and Nanami feel better he was happy to do it for them at least.

A light ran started then making the kitten in his arms shiver. Hinata rushed in side feeling bad for the kitten. There was no telling how long it had been wandering around the streets being ignored. Though he wasn't sure how Nanami felt about animals he couldn't just leave it. Even if he couldn't keep it he could at least help find the little guy an owner.

Once inside and the door locked behind him, he checked twice to make sure he went straight to the bathroom for a towel. Giving a kitten a bath wouldn't be easy but his fur was so tattered and knotted it needed it.

After the bath the kitten was now pattering around the living room. Climbing under the couch and into an empty box that was laying on the floor. Hinata smiled watching it as it played. Though its back leg seemed to be injured he seemed much more content now.

He was laying on the couch slightly dozing off when his phone rang. Digging into his pocket he pulled the smart phone out. He smiled seeing Suga's picture.

"Hello Koshi." He breathed.

"Did you make it home before the storm started Shoyo?" Suga asked, Hinata blinked. Storm? His eyes flow to the window surprised to see the light ran turned into a down pour.

"Oh yea. It was only sprinkling when I got inside. Oh I found a kitten in the driveway. He seems to be hurt though."

There was a quite pause for a moment. "How badly? Does it need to go to the vet?"

Hinata peeked over at the kitten who was currently on top of the table swatting at the mail.

"I don't believe so, he seems pretty happy now that he got a bath and some food."

A warm sweet laugh filled Hinata's ears. Making his smile widened. "That's good. How are you? I haven't got to stop by in a few days due to my classes being so hectic. So I wanted to check in."

Hinata almost laughed at that. Suga made it sound like they haven't spoken in days when in reality the text most of the day. Even during class even though Hinata had to hide the fact he was using his phone.

"I'm fine." Hinata bit his lip realizing what he just did. He knew better then to say he was fine. Suga did not take fine as a good thing. It was a sure sign something had happened.

"Tell me about it." Suga said his voice becoming soft.

"It's nothing big really. I was just to afraid to come into the house when I got home." Saying so out loud made me ashamed. Even if the emotion was misplaced he didn't like seeming weak to Koshi.

"Don't sound so dejected Hinata. It is okay to be afraid."

Hinata sighed sitting up. "I don't want to be afraid to come into my own house. I know I'm safe here but my brain starts yelling at me that its not safe and I freeze up. It's been a year! I just want to be normal."

"Shoyo, there is nothing wrong with your fear, you went through something traumatizing for several months. I would be more concerned if you were completely fine. Something like that will leave stains on your mind and heart. It is completely normal to get afraid. A year is not that long with what you went through and your attacks are less frequent now which is great."

Suga paused then as if trying to get his thoughts in order. "I get scared to Hinata."

Hinata licked his lips. "You do?" Suga never talked about this with him before. Though Hinata knew he struggled for a while. He didn't want to upset Hinata with it. Though it aggravated the shorter boy greatly.

"Yes of course I do. Some nights I'll wake up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding and your screams filling my mind. Those are the nights I always call you no matter the time. I'm checking on you, making sure you are still there. Though I said it was because I needed help staying up to study that was never the case. I needed reassurance you were still alive and well. So tell me is it okay for me to be scared?"

Hinata thought hard about this. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset Suga. He never knew that's what he was struggling with. To hear it from his mouth that he was scared Hinata going to be there when he woke up from a nightmare. It made his heart throb painfully.

"I would feel the same way Suga. If you had been hurt and I almost lost you. I would feel the same way."

"See, so if my fear is rationale, yours is more so. Don't be ashamed of your fear, fear keeps you alive."

"Thank you Suga." Hinata whispered.

"Anytime Shoyo. I'll always be here to lift you up. Got it?"

Hinata laughed. "Got it." I heard tires on the drive way. "Oh Nanami is home, I'll text you later okay?"

"Sure thing. I love you Shoyo. You better remember that."

"I couldn't possibly ever forget. I love you too." Hinata hung up staring down at his phone. His face set ablaze with the intensity of his blush. Suga was quite demanding when it came to show affection, not that Hinata minded. No if anything he loved it. For someone who appears so kind and quite at times he went straight for the heart when he was showing someone how much they are loved.

"I home Shoyo!" Hinata stood in one fluid motion dropping his phone on to the couch. Slowly making his way into the hall way he was greeted by a soaking wet Nanami. His black police uniform was dripping onto the tiled floor and his shoes he was kicking off splattered on the ground making a puddle.

"Welcome home Dad..." He looked the man over slowly. "What the hell happened to you?"

Nanami groaned. "So idiots wrecked while I was headed home so I stopped to help. This damn ran came out of no where. I feel like a drowned rat."

"You look like one too." Hinata teased laughing when those deep blue eyes glared at him.

"Thanks a lot little man." Nanami's voice was teasing as he pulled off his wet shirt leaving him in nothing but his soaking wet undershirt.

"I'm soaked all the way to my damn boxers." He snapped tugging at his wet pants.

"I'll go get the bath ready for you, you'll catch a cold if you stay in those clothes."

I made my way towards the bathroom sliding open the door. The new tile and large bath was still shocking. After living here for four months Nanami suggested remodeling a few things to give us more space. Hinata had been more than happy to help, plus he learned how to tile a floor and put up new walls. He had always wanted to help his father with those things when he had been alive, but he was always working with Aki.

Hinata shivered then. It still found it hard to believe his dad knew how horrible a person his brother was and he never did anything. Then again Aki was good at pretending to be something he wasn't so maybe his father was unaware. Though if that was the case why hadn't his dad really allowed the other man around them. He shock his head. He didn't care about that now. It was in the past and unnecessary.

"Dad! Your bath is ready!" Hinata yelled as he sat out fresh towels.

"Thanks little man." Nanami said as he walked into the bathroom. "You know sometimes it still catches me off guard when you call me dad."

Hinata frowned. "Do you want me to stop?"

"What no! Of course not. I never told you this but I actually can't have children of my own. That's why my wife left me. Plus she wasn't a fan of Jun and how I spoiled him. It was no skin off my back when she hightailed it. Anyways, when you call me Dad it makes me feel warm. I enjoy hearing it."

"Oh, okay I'm glad." Hinata smiled about to walk out when his name got called.

"By the way, what's up with the kitten?"

Hinata froze, he had forgotten to warn him about the cat. He didn't sound angry though, Hinata had never really ever saw him angry. Not once, and never towards him.

"Um it was in the driveway crying, it has a hurt paw. I couldn't leave it." Hinata scratched at his hair suddenly nervous. Maybe he should have called and asked before bringing it in the house.

"Oh, poor guy. Okay that's fine. Just no dogs, I'm allergic."

Hinata blinked. "I can keep it?"

"Do you not want to? I actually like cats but if your not a fan I'm sure we can find someone to take him."

"Oh no! I want him." Nanami smiled brightly then making Hinata's heart warm. For a man who was thirty two years old his smile and face made him look much younger. In truth Hinata though the man himself was a teenager at heart.

"Okay then, we can go get him some supplies later after we eat dinner."

* * *

The sound of the rain slamming against the house woke Hinata. He turned his head slowly trying to focus his eyes. Darkness, complete and utter darkness. His heart began slamming against his chest. There were no lights. Not even the nightlights in the room were on. What had happened why weren't the lights on?

He shot up in bed looking around frantically. His mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty. Loud thunder rumbled making him flinch. He backed up on his bed till his back was pressed against the headboard. No one could sneak up on him that way. No one would be behind his back were he couldn't see.

Hinata held his breath squeezing his eyes closed. There was nothing here that would hurt him. It was just dark. Darkness was apart of life. It would always be there. Nothing could hurt him here in the dark. He knew this, he knew it so damn well but he was scared. He was so damn scared his nails began digging into his already scarred arms. He felt very little pain, with the amount of scar tissue on his arms from his clawing at it while living with Aki he had lost some sensation in them.

Blood was dripping down his arms. Warming his cold flesh, he did not feel the pain of his nails digging away at his skin.

Something fell too his left, the breath he had been hold whooshed out and he screamed. Screamed louder then he had in a long time.

The sound of running feet was heard over those cries. His door slammed open but Hinata couldn't make out who it was. Those nails dug farther into his flesh.

"Shoyo!" Nanami was rushing forward then grabbing the flashlight that Hinata kept on his side table up and flipped it on. The room flared to light in the high-beams of the flashlight. Warm hands pulled at his arms, Hinata did not fight them. He knew those hands, he knew they wouldn't hurt him.

"Calm deep breaths little man." Nanami said stroking Hinata's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"No lights, why?" He was trying to be rationale, trying to calm his erratic breathing.

"Seems the power when out from the storm." Nanami said as he pulled Hinata from the bed. The boy went willingly plastering himself against the warm chest in front of him.

"Let's head to the living room okay? There are lots of candles in there, we can light them so I can take a look at your arms."

He didn't wait for a reply just simply guided the boy out of the room the flashlight pointed ahead lighting the way. Nanami sat Hinata on the couch placing the light in his shaking hands. Swiftly he moved around the living room and kitchen lighting candles. Slowly the room was illuminated in a calming orange glow. Hinata slowly relaxed on the sofa keeping his arms out in front of him so as to not stain the white sofa.

"I'm sorry." He muttered brokenly.

Nanami sat on the table in front of the couch a first-aid kit in his hands.

"No worries little man. Everything is fine and you don't have to apologize."

Hinata frowned. "But I woke you up. You have work in the morning."

"I have to be at work at ten so I still have plenty of time to sleep. I would be upset if I was unaware you were having a panic attack."

"Okay." Hinata looked down at his arms while Nanami cleaned the blood away. Again he felt ashamed of the scars there. They were long and jagged, dozens of gashed that had healed over and scared. Though he had stopped hiding them some time ago he sometimes felt people staring at them. Now he would have new ones to go with the old ones.

"I wish I could think of away to keep you from clawing at your arms when your scared." Nanami muttered looking sadly down at Hinata's arms as he wrapped bandages around his forearms.

"I didn't mean too." Hinata said hiccuping.

"I know little man, we'll figure something out one day." There was so much confidence behind that statement, Hinata believed him.

"There all done." Nanami smiled up at Hinata. "Want to tell me what scared you? I know it wasn't just the dark."

Hinata shuttered. "Something fell in my room."

"Hmm." Nanami stood then taking the flashlight and walked out of the living room. Hinata knew he was going to check his room for him. In a few moments he was back a ball of gray fur in his hands.

"Seems this little guy knocked your volleyball off your desk." Hinata laughed then suddenly feeling small and childish. A kitten had scared him. How pathetic was that.

"That's so stupid." Hinata whispered suddenly angry with himself.

"Not at all, you woke up in complete darkness and heard a loud noise. That is not stupid with what you have been through. Do you understand me Shoyo?"

"Yes sir." Hinata rubbed at his eyes then feeling tired. Getting so scared really took it out of him, but he didn't want to go back to his room. Not when it was so dark.

"Come on little man. There's a big burrow of pillows on my bed calling your name." Hinata blinked up at Nanami smiling then. On nights when Suga wasn't staying the night and he couldn't sleep Hinata would climb into bed with Nanami. His bed was huge and had so many pillows that Hinata liked to crawl under them to sleep. He felt safe there next to Nanami. He knew Nanami would protect him.

Though it had been several months since he had last slept in his bed. "Is it really okay?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't want you there. Even I need company when asleep sometimes bad dreams from things I've seen working as a cop." Hinata stood up following after Nanami. He knew he also had nightmares. Though Hinata was never told details about the cases that bothered him it was still nice to be able to comfort the man who took him in.

Hinata crawled into the bed sliding under the pillows and blanket. Then he had company a tiny ball of purring fur curled up around his neck. He smiled rubbing his face against the kittens warm soft back. The bed dipped as Nanami climbed in.

"It's the weekend so try to sleep in some tomorrow." Nanami said in a sleepy voice. Hinata blinked open his eyes looking at Nanami's back. The older man never faced him while he fell asleep, Hinata knew this was to make him feel more comfortable. Even though Hinata didn't need him to do that anymore. He wasn't worried about Nanami touching him, if anything it was Hinata who seeked contact while they were sleeping.

"Goodnight dad."

"Night little man."

* * *

 **Yay so here is chapter 1 too part two of watch me fall! Hope you enjoyed it! Please drop a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Sex scene.**

 **I advise you now to turn back if you do not like Boy on boy.**

 **I do go into detail with the scene so beware!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The quite patter of feet in the kitchen woke him. Hinata blinked open his eyes but only saw the pillows. It took him a moment to figure out his surroundings. Then he took in the smell of a minty scent he knew as Nanami's. He suddenly remembered last night and his panic attack.

Stretching, he sat up, letting the pillows fall around him. His eyes found the alarm clock on Nanami's bedside table. It was nearly noon. His dad was already gone for work. So who's foot steps was he hearing? He tried to stay calm. The house had an alarm system, one that would go off if someone broke in. Which meant whoever was here knew the code, and there were only a handful of people that knew it.

So it was either someone from his team, Maya or his wife. Hinata slid from the bed, slowly making his way down the hall. He strained his ears listening. It was obviously someone used to being in the house. He could hear the tea pot whistling, the sound of something boiling, and the quite meows of the kitten.

Then Hinata smiled as he heard his favorite voice. "Hold on a moment, your food is coming next."

The smaller boy stopped in the archway of the kitchen, watching as Suga quickly maneuvered his way through it. After all the time he had spent here he knew where more things were than Shoyo did. He has even cooked in the kitchen more then him as well. Though Hinata did prepare dinner for Nanami some nights, most of the time he was home early enough that they cooked together.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, Shoyo?" There was a teasing note to Suga's voice, but other then that Hinata was shocked. Suga never turned around and looked towards him, so how did the setter know he was standing there?

"I like watching you." Hinata said as he made his way towards his boyfriend. The taller boy looked back, smiling though it looked slightly strained. Then Hinata noticed where his eyes were looking. Those amber eyes frowned down at his bandaged arms.

"It's not that bad," he whispered, looking down at his bare feet.

"Still upsetting. We need to find a way to keep you from clawing at your arms when upset," Suga said sounding determined.

Hinata laughed then. "Nanami said the same thing."

"Well, great minds think alike." Something dinged then making Suga turn away. The older boy rushed towards the rice cooker humming happily. "Breakfast is done. Sit down so you can eat."

Hinata sat. "Did you come here just to make me food?" The decoy asked, sounding slightly bothered by this. He could cook pretty well. He didn't need someone to do it for him.

"No, I came to spend the weekend with you. I finally have a break in my classes, so I thought it would be nice. Though I did get a call from Nanami. I will let you know I had already planned on coming over before he called me."

Hinata frowned as Suga sat rice and soup in front of him. "I swear sometimes you two talk more than we do."

"Impossible, but we do have a mutual understanding. He is to call me anytime you are having difficulties because I care about your well being, and so does he."

"And what is the mutual understanding?"

"If he doesn't inform me, when I'm old enough, I'm taking you away." Suga smiled then as if satisfied with that. Hinata on the other hand was not. That didn't sound like an understanding arrangement. It sounded like a threat.

"Suga, are you using that demanding streak of yours to bully my dad?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm not too worried though because I'm sure he would call even if I never demanded otherwise. That man, he's amazing."

Hinata smiled with agreement. Nanami was the best of this world. He was the type of person that cared more than he should. He fought hard for others and loved with all he was worth. Hinata could ask for anything, and Nanami would get it for him. Though the boy asked for nothing, all he needed was to have Nanami in his life, and he was as happy as he could be.

"Now, I know you don't have practice today. So what do you want to do?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "Well, I need to go shopping. We are running low on food and toiletries."

"We can do that, but it will only take an hour or two. What do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

Hinata was still a bit frazzled from last night's events. "Could we rent a movie and stay in? I'm not feeling up to running around today."

Suga seemed to catch the unspoken words. "Sounds good to me. Anything you want to watch?"

Hinata shrugged. "I know a few American movies just came out. We should look into those."

Suga smiled.

As Hinata ate, Suga cleaned up the kitchen, and the kitten was happily running around the room. His limp didn't seem as bad as yesterday, and he was purring loudly. Hinata was glad he picked him up. He didn't want to imagine what would happen to him if he had been left out in the cold.

"Ready to go shopping, Hinata?" Suga asked as he closed the dishwasher.

Hinata nodded. Might as well get it done and over with.

* * *

Hinata never knew how stressful food shopping was until he moved in with Nanami. While his parents were still alive, his mother had always done the shopping. When he was stuck in that living hell with Aki, he had his food delivered. Who would have thought something as simple as getting food could be so stressful?

There were too many things to take into account when buying food. What brand, how much you needed. Hinata even had to go as far as too make a list of what was going to be cooked throughout the week so he knew what he needed. Plus he had to take into account food allergies, which Nanami had. He couldn't have honey, so before buying anything sweet, Hinata made sure to check and make sure it was safe for him to eat.

He also couldn't have anything with peanuts in it, so again, Hinata had to check. So he stuck to buying products that contained no nuts at all. He'd hate to kill his day by serving him something as simple as a nut. He had to be safe, so it took him a while as he shopped. Suga didn't seem to mind as they slowly made their way around the store. Whenever Hinata picked up an item, the first thing he did was flip it over to read the ingredients. Only when he double checked it did he put it in the cart.

He refused to risk Nanami with his carelessness.

While Hinata did buy some premade meals for quick fixes when him and Nanami were to tired to cook, he normally stuck to fresh foods. He felt more relaxed getting those items. With fresh vegetables and meats, he didn't have to worry about honey or peanuts, and he always stayed away from the pre-seasoned meats. He could never tell what had been put on those.

"I'm glad I get to watch you shop for food. I've never seen you focused on anything this seriously besides volleyball," Suga said happily as Hinata placed some steak into the cart.

"Well when food can kill Nanami, I have to be focused."

Suga smiled. "Well you love him, and it shows while you shop."

Hinata make a grab for some hamburger meat. "He gave me back something I lost. Even if he didn't have food allergies, I'd probably still try hard to please him."

Suga smiled wider this time, though there was a hint of sadness to it. "You know you don't have to try to please him. He loves you for you, not by what meals you make him or what you do for him."

Hinata had a smile of his own now. "I know, but it makes me feel good to prepare him something nice. He gave me a home. He loves me for no reason at all. Plus he has a stressful job, so coming home to a nice meal relaxes him."

Hinata pushed the cart down the next aisle, he new they were running low on cleaning supplies and soap for laundry. Sometimes Nanami came home with the nastiest things on his uniform. It made Hinata's skin crawl.

"Do you know what you are preparing tonight? I haven't seen you cook yet, so I'm looking forward to it."

"Yea, Nanami requested a hot pot. It's getting slightly cold out, so he's bound to be chilled when he gets home tonight." Hinata glanced down at his phone and checked the time. "We should probably hurry. We've been in here longer than I had planned for."

Though the meal didn't take long to cook, prepping for it was a different story. Nanami was picky when it came to how big the vegetables were chopped up when in a hot pot. Though it was laughable, it never really bothered Hinata about what size the food was as long as it was good.

"I'm thinking about making a cake, too. Nanami has a sweet tooth for chocolate."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Suga sang happily.

* * *

"Something smells nice," Nanami called out as he walked into the house. He kicked his boots off his aching feet. He hadn't expected today to be such a busy day, and he definitely hadn't planned being called out to a homicide.

"Welcome home!" two voices called out simultaneously from the kitchen, laughter following quickly after. Nanami found himself smiling. He was glad to hear Hinata in such high spirits after last night's episode. Sometimes it took the boy a couple of days to bounce back after a panic attack. Nanami was glad he called Suga over to be with him, though the older man knew the teen would have his head if he hadn't called at all.

The silver haired boy had a mean streak along with a protective instinct for Hinata that Nanami was more than proud of. It made him less worried while he was at work and Suga was home with him. He knew the two boys were more than just friends though. Not that Nanami minded in the least. As long as Hinata was happy, Nanami would never object unless it was somehow harmful towards the tiny orange haired boy.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Dad. I already prepared the bath for you." Again a smile found Nanami. He really didn't need anything more in life as long as he had that tiny boy beside him. How anyone had beaten him and done such terrible things done to him still baffled the cop till this day. Shoyo was such a kind, bright child. Why anyone wanted to harm him was beyond Nanami's comprehension.

How anyone could hurt any child was hard for him to swallow.

Nanami quickly bathed. He knew Hinata had taken the time to prepare a meal for him as soon as he returned home, so he didn't want to keep the boy waiting, not when he knew Shoyo took hours to shop and almost longer to get a meal started. The first time Hinata had left to shop, Nanami had secretly followed him. Not because he didn't trust the boy's ability to buy food but because he had been worried. It had only been a few months after he arrived in his home when Shoyo had decided to start doing the shopping for Nanami.

The cop had been grateful, but the boy very rarely ventured out of the house alone. It had taken him months to do that. So he had followed a little ways behind, though at the time he knew he looked suspicious. He'd had his hood pulled up and his eyes covered by glasses. He didn't want Hinata to know he had been followed. He still remembered the other shoppers' worried faces as he silently moved behind the boy.

After about an hour of watching him shop, Nanami had been so touched he had to excuse himself. He could hear the boy quietly talking to himself as he read the back labels of the food to make sure there was nothing in it that Nanami was allergic to. He had hurried home after. He couldn't be gone when the boy returned, especially since he said he had paperwork to do before he had left.

Now as Nanami walked into the kitchen, he found himself watching the boy again. Suga was setting the table while Hinata stood over the stove quietly talking to himself. Suga acted like he wasn't listening, but he had a small smile on his lips that told Nanami he too could hear the quite words.

"Do I smell chocolate?" Nanami asked taking a seat.

"Yes, I baked a cake. It's all fresh ingredients so you don't have to worry about any nut products or honey as sweetener."

The cop smiled brightly at this. He knew his way around cooking and baking. He also knew it was a hell of a lot of work and effort to make a cake from scratch. So not only did Hinata spend time on the hot pot he requested, he also went so far as to bake a cake from scratch.

"You know there are cake mixes that come without the ingredients I'm allergic to. You don't have to go through so much trouble, little man."

Hinata turned his head face flushed slightly. He smiled brightly. "I like doing it... Plus I don't trust those boxes." He glanced down at the floor. "You're worth the extra time to make something from scratch."

Looking bashful, Hinata quickly turned back around. Nanami cleared his suddenly dry throat. That boy always went in for the kill when handling Nanami. The older man didn't know he could possibly love someone as much as he did Hinata, not after he had lost Jun, but that boy with his scared and bright amber eyes had stolen the cop's heart. He made him into the father he never thought he would be.

"What would you like to drink, Nanami?" Suga asked his voice sounding thick with emotion. Nanami glanced over at the older boy who stood by the refrigerator, his pale eyes blinking quickly as if holding back tears. So he could hear the love in Hinata's voice, too, couldn't he.

"Tea is fine," Nanami said smiling.

"Hinata?" Suga asked.

"Tea for me, too, please," Hinata said his voice high and breathless. There was a hint of laughter there.

Dinner passed quickly. The quiet chatter of the three males filled the room. They talked about everything and nothing. How school and volleyball were going. How Nanami's work was going, though no one pushed for more details. The two boys knew Nanami didn't speak about his work to others. It was simply their way of making sure the older man wasn't too stressed.

They even got into a deep discussion about what to name the kitten, though by the end of that conversation they still hadn't decided.

"Ugh, I couldn't possibly eat anymore," Nanami said leaning back in his chair.

"Well after such a large helping of hot pot and two slices of cake, that's understandable," Hinata said laughing.

"I'm a growing man. That much food is normal." Nanami snapped back, though his voice lacked any heat to it.

"Growing out," Hinata shot back, laughing harder as a paper towel went sailing past his face.

"No fat jokes, little man. I work out every day. I am not concerned with my weight."

"I know," Shoyo laughed, still retrieving the fallen paper towel.

"I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'm off to bed. See you boys tomorrow." Nanami stopped in the doorway smirking. "Keep the love noises down though, got it?"

Hinata flushed brightly. "Get to bed old man!" he shouted, hiding his face. Suga covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Night, little man," Nanami said his voice losing its joking tone.

"Goodnight, dad," Hinata whispered back his amber eyes shining too brightly.

* * *

Hinata was feeling sluggish after his shower. He had allowed Suga to go first while he cleaned up dinner even though the taller boy had wanted to help. Hinata wouldn't have any of that though. He needed time to wind down. It had been a while since Suga had stayed the night, and he found now that night had fallen, his heart was pounding with anticipation.

It had nothing to do with sleeping next to Suga though. No, he was quite use to that. It was other things, the touching of warm bare flesh, the sound of heavy breathing, and the trailing of fingers down his sides.

Suga and Hinata didn't always take the time to fool around. Most of the time they were simply happy just being with one another. But with Suga being so busy lately with school and Hinata feeling frustrated, he had already prepared himself mentally for the feeling of Suga's bare skin against his.

The first attempt they ever made ended in failure. Not even half way through, Hinata had panicked. After Suga had calmed him, he felt ashamed. He didn't want to be afraid of Suga touching him or making love to him. The second time hadn't gone as planned either, though he had not been as afraid they had never gotten to go all the way. Fear still gripped the boy. It was a case of trial and error when it came to sex.

Suga never blamed Hinata, though, even if Hinata blamed himself. The older boy had always made sure to reassure Shoyo by explaining that his first time had been traumatizing. It had taken several tries to get it right, and when they finally had, it was like flying.

Now Hinata was practically vibrating with excitement. He made sure to wash every inch of his flesh, and he scrubbed his teeth so roughly he thought his gums would swell.

Now he stood in front of his bedroom door his heart throbbing. Licking his lips, he pushed the door open spying the reason for his erratic heart in seconds. Suga had grown over the year. He was a little taller, and his chest was more defined. His arms and shoulders were wider. Hinata could see it all as Suga leaned against the headboard of his bed, shirtless, a book in his hands. His hair was tussled from his shower.

He looked... sexy.

On nervous feet, Hinata moved forward, crawling into the bed next to Suga. He smelled like Hinata's soap, and his skin radiated heat.

"About time you joined me. I thought you got lost between the bathroom and here," Suga teased as he put his book away.

Again Hinata licked his lips. He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Words would not form when Suga was practically naked in front of him. A small hand reached out, tracing the defined muscles of Suga's bare chest.

"You've been working out again," Hinata breathed enjoying the feel of the hard flesh.

"Well I have to stay in shape," Suga said almost breathlessly. Those pale eyes were bright with need. A need Hinata knew all to well. He too felt it.

Warm lips were suddenly pressed against Hinata's making him gasp. He hadn't expected Suga to move so quickly, he had been in a trance as he traced the slopes of Suga's chest.

Suga's warm tongue probed at Hinata's lips, demanding he open up, and of course, he obeyed. There was no way in hell he could deny that tongue. It was too demanding and tasted spicy like cinnamon.

The only way Hinata could describe the kiss was like a dance. A wild dance that moved quickly, their tongues both demanding to be in the lead, though Suga always won that battle. He was always in charge. The silkiness of Suga's mouth made Hinata moan. Suga caught the sound as he gently bit at Hinata's lower lip.

Hands tangled in Hinata's hair as he pulled back catching his breath. "Felt like we haven't done that in forever," Hinata whispered giving Suga a gentle peck on the cheek, his mouth hovered there breathing quickly.

"Well it has been a few weeks," Suga said his hands now running down Hinata's spine. The tiny boy shuddered at the feel of those fingers. So warm and slightly rough from years of volleyball.

Hinata was suddenly on his back staring up and Suga. He was not afraid from the sudden change in position. He trusted Suga more than anything in this world.

"Your skin is a pretty shade of pink," Suga said, his fingers now trailing down Hinata's chest. His fingers stopped then as the connected with his scared flesh. Hinata couldn't understand it whenever Suga touched the flesh the bullet had ripped through he always felt it more. The sensation was nice and warm, making his stomach flutter.

Warm lips suddenly found that scar, and Hinata fought a moan. Suga always did this like a ritual. He would kiss and lick at that hideous scar as if it was something to treasure. Hinata had asked why he did it once, and he was shocked at the answer.

"A wound that was dealt to you that was meant for me," Suga had muttered sadly. Hinata never asked again. He didn't like the pain in Suga's voice when he spoke about it.

That clever tongue suddenly dipped low, tracing along the waist band of his boxers. Again the boy fought a moan.

"You really shouldn't tease me," Hinata whined and wiggling on the bed.

* * *

Suga was watching every move Hinata made as he squirmed on the bed. He knew the difference between a distressed cry and one of pleasure. He had to learn quickly when to stop even when his mind wanted to rush forward. At the moment, the only sounds coming from Hinata were breathless moans of pleasure.

Through a lot of practice and research, Suga had learned how to please Hinata without causing pain. He didn't want to give the boy anymore bad memories. While his mouth was occupied with pleasing Hinata's lower member, he reached over towards the bedside table easily pulling the bottle Hinata kept there out. They were at such an odd angle on the bed that it was almost difficult to reach the bottle of lubricant.

Just as Suga's fingers wrapped around the bottle, Hinata bucked his hips, crying out as Suga's tongue swept low at the base of his penis. Suga chuckled although his mouth was full. Pulling back quickly, Suga released the boy making him sigh sadly.

"You can't come yet," Suga breathed licking his swollen lips.

"Then don't do it so well," Hinata chimed in, his eyes half lidded and his breathing coming in fast pants. Chuckling Suga popped open the bottle pouring the clear silky liquid onto his fingers.

This was the part that always frightened Suga the most. Though they had successfully done it several times, he still felt fear. He didn't want to hurt Hinata, not while he was suppose to be bringing him pleasure.

Hinata watched his eyes dazed as Suga ran his fingers over Hinata's thighs. Suga always took this part slowly making sure to touch every place of bare skin before he made it to his destination. He didn't want to suddenly spring his movements on the smaller boy. Moving too quickly scared him. Not knowing where Suga's hands were made him fearful.

So he moved slowly, his left hand cupping one thigh rubbing slowly while his well greased fingers moved down south. At the first touch, Hinata jerked and Suga froze, watching to make sure it wasn't out of fear. He only continued when Hinata moaned happily.

"Someone is needy today," Suga heard himself say as he slowly pressed one finger forward.

"Ah... it's hard not to... w-when you teased me for so long," Hinata struggled to say as Suga slowly worked him over. He made sure to keep his movements slow. His finger thrusting ever so slightly. Hinata always made Suga aware when he was ready for more fingers, and it was never with words. No, the smaller boy would bit at his lip when he was becoming frustrated and wanted more.

Suga waited for that sign, only then did the thrust another finger into his tight hole. A hand dug into Suga's left forearm that was still rubbing at his thigh. Slowly Suga picked up his pace making sure to stretch him properly. When Suga wasn't moving fast enough Hinata took over rolling his hips against Suga's hand and pressing himself down onto those buried fingers.

Again Hinata bit at his lip and again Suga added another finger. Hinata cried out and Suga was suddenly grateful the boys room was sound proofed.

"Enough of your fingers," Hinata snapped. "I want you, Koshi," Hinata begged still rolling his small hips, fingers still gripping his arm. Pulling his fingers out, Suga raised to his knees easily lifting the boy off the bed with him. Though he wouldn't mind being directly above Hinata as he thrusted forward, this position was less demanding of the smaller boy.

Hinata straddled his hips, his small arms coming around Suga's neck as his lips slammed down onto swollen ones. Hinata rolled his hips silently begging for Suga. Though Hinata was impatient, Suga was not. No matter how badly he wanted to slam into Shoyo, he wouldn't. He always waited, watching to make sure Shoyo was truly ready for the invasion.

The kiss was long and demanding, their tongues sliding over one another, their lips now wet and silky. Hinata's patience was wearing thin because he reached down and grasped Suga's member, stroking slowly. Suga pulled back from the kiss, a moan of his own stuck in his throat.

"Hurry," Hinata begged biting at Suga's lips.

Though he was known for great self-restraint, there was only so much he could ignore when Hinata's warm hand was wrapped around his cock so tightly. Hands now cupping Hinata's ass, he lifted the boy above him but didn't slid him down. No he needed to make sure first. Suga's eyes traveled up taking in Hinata's dazed eyes.

His skin was flushed, his breathing was coming in fast little pants and that small tongue kept flicking out, licking at his kiss swollen lips. He was the image of pleasure and need. Those were all the signs Suga needed to surge forward, though he hit home rougher then he intended making the boy's back arch, his smaller chest brushing Suga's.

A cry locked in his throat, and Suga froze even though he wanted so badly to thrust and slam into Shoyo. His arms shook with the need to lift the boy above him and to slam him down roughly against his cock. He fought it. He needed Hinata to adjust to his size.

The pads of Hinata's fingers dug into Suga's back, and his mouth came down to his lips once more. Suga almost couldn't wait any longer, but Hinata moved then, lifting his hips and dropping them back down just as quickly. Those fingers at his back dug deep into his skin. Suga caught Hinata's cry of pleasure with his own lips.

Suga snapped. There was only so much patience one person could have when his cock was being gripped so tightly and the person above him was slamming his hips down so quickly. Though he always waited for Hinata to make the first move, he always ended up taking over. Fingers now digging into Hinata's ass, Suga lifted the boy and slid him up and down over and over.

They lost themselves in the lovers' dance. Loud pants and silky kisses. Fingers locked in their hair, and joyful cries of need filled the air. Hinata was getting close to his release, as was Suga, but he always held back making sure Shoyo finished first. He dropped the boy to his back wrapping one arm around his back lifting him off the bed.

Hinata's legs still wrapped around Suga's back.

Suga knew how Hinata liked it, knew when he was getting close that he enjoyed it fast and hard. Suga watched his own pleasure mounting as Hinata bit at his lip his head flung back.

"Ah... Koshi, going to come." Suga moved then, wrapping his fingers around Hinata's throbbing member stroking his as quickly as his hips bucked against the smaller boy.

Suga leaned forward then just as Hinata opened this mouth to cry out, he caught that lovely sound with his own lips. Hinata jerked in his arms as he released. Suga quickly following suit. There was no way to deny it, Hinata was gripping his so tightly he almost finished before Hinata.

* * *

Boneless, Hinata laid on Suga's chest. Though he was tired, he didn't want to sleep just yet. Not When his heart was still pounding and Suga's fingers were locked in his hair.

"Are you okay Shoyo? I think I went a bit overboard there at the end." Suga's voice was strained and breathless.

"Mmm. I'm great." Hinata knew how much Suga held back while they made love. He wished he wouldn't, but Hinata knew it would be some time before Suga felt comfortable doing it like he really wanted. He went above and beyond when it came to Hinata.

"I'm glad," Suga whispered as he kissed Hinata on the cheek.

Those fingers felt so nice in his hair he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

"I hope Nanami didn't hear," Hinata heard himself say.

Suga chuckled. "He did soundproof your room for a reason." Hinata smiled, yes Nanami did sound proof his room muttering about not wanting to hear two teenagers have sex when he was getting none. It had been really awkward the first time they had sex with Nanami in the house.

"That feels nice," Hinata sighed. He loved Suga's fingers, so skillful and gentle as they played with the hair at the base of his neck.

"Sleep, Shoyo," Suga said, his voice groggy.

"Love you," Hinata breathed sleep pulling him under.

"Love you too, Shoyo. Forever and always."

Hinata smiled as sleep pulled him under. He could never truly express how much Suga meant to him.

* * *

 **Well then... hahaha this isn't the first sex scene I've ever wrote. I do get a bit more into detail when I write but I wasn't sure how you would like that. Though there won't be many scenes like this in the story there may be one or two more so you'll have to let me know how you feel about them!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was preparing dinner while Suga showered. He would be returning back to his own apartment tomorrow morning. Hinata never really liked it when Suga left. It made him sad to watch him leave even if he knew that he would see him again when the next weekend came.

The decoy glanced at the clock frowning. Nanami was late today. He always let Hinata know if he wasn't going to be home on time. So why then hadn't he got a call or text? Maybe something came up and he couldn't call yet? Yes that could be the only answer. Nanami would never make Hinata worry for any reason.

"Smells good, Hinata," Suga said as he entered the kitchen, rubbing a towel through his silky silver hair.

"I'm trying something different today." Hinata frowned down at the pan in front of him. He wasn't quite sure if it looked good to eat, but it smelled good.

"What is it?" Suga asked peeking over Hinata's shoulder.

"Um.. I guess a stir-fry?" It didn't look like any stir-fry he'd ever eaten or like what Nanami had cooked before. "It looks... strange... doesn't it?"

"It doesn't have to look pretty to taste good." Suga kissed Hinata on the cheek ,watching as the boy flushed bright red.

"Natsu wouldn't eat food if it looked ugly," Hinata whispered before laughing. She had always been that way. If food touched or looked gross, no matter if it tasted great, she couldn't eat it. It had always drove their mother crazy.

"Some people are like that," Suga said laughing as well.

"Will you set the table please?" Hinata asked turning off the burner. Again, his eyes found the clock. Maybe he should call and check on Nanami. He had some awful thoughts nagging at him, but he couldn't be sure if it was his imagination or not.

Hinata was placing the food on the table when the house phone rang. Sighing happily, he quickly ran towards it.

"Hadeki residence. This is Hinata."

"Shoyo." The boy froze at the voice on the other end of the line.

"Maya... What's wrong?" He had thought it was Nanami.

"Listen, I need you to come to the hospital okay? Nanami..." The phone slipped from Hinata's now shaking hands. He couldn't breathe. Hospital? Why did he need to go to the hospital? There was a commotion beside him as Suga hurried to the phone laying on the floor. He was speaking quickly.

No... That didn't make sense. Why did he have to go to the Hospital?

"Shoyo. Shoyo!" Suga was yelling at Hinata, shaking the boy lightly trying to grab his attention.

He couldn't breathe. His breath, he couldn't catch it.

"Look at me!" Suga snapped. Hinata flinched, snapping out of his trance.

"What happened!? Nanami, what happened to him!?" Nothing could happen to him. It just couldn't. Not Nanami. Not him.

"He's at the hospital. He was shot during a robbery. Maya said he's in surgery now."

Shot... He was shot. The scar on Hinata's midsection burned. He dug his nails into his shirt, grabbing at the entry point.

"Is he going to die!?" The boy shook. "Koshi, is he going to die?" His knees felt weak. His heart was pounding. Why him? Why Nanami?

"No! Of course not Shoyo." Suga grabbed at the boy's face, making him look up into those light eyes. "He will not die."

"We have to go okay? To the hospital." Hinata nodded quickly, running towards his room. He needed stuff. His phone charger and...he couldn't think. Nanami... He couldn't leave him. He just couldn't.

* * *

Hinata was shaking unbelievably so. Suga had his arm wrapped around the boy trying his best to calm him. The waiting room was cold and smelled of bleach. Maya was sitting on the opposite side of Hinata, rubbing his arm trying to help soothe him.

Nanami wasn't in surgery anymore, but they were not free to see him yet. Suga was no longer worried the minute he saw Maya. The other cop had been calm, even smiling as he spoke to his wife on the phone. The wound had to not be fatal in the least. But Hinata was still on edge and panicked.

Even when Maya had tried to reassure him that Nanami was only shot in the shoulder, he had not calmed. So they sat. Hinata sandwiched between them, both of his arms in either one of their hands. Hinata was in such a state. He would surely claw at his arms. It was a response to his panic. Although they had learned that early on, no one had been able to find a way to stop it.

All they could do was hold his arms until he calmed. Suga hated to cage him and hold him against his will, but they couldn't risk him tearing at his flesh.

"I'm looking for the family of Hadeki Nanami?"

Hinata whined, his eyes finding the nurse who had just entered the room.

"I'm his partner Maya Kentaro. His son is here with me as well. How is he?"

The nurse smiled. "He's going to be just fine. He'll need rest and will be out of work for a bit, but the bullet didn't do much damage. Once the wound is fully healed, he'll be back to his old self."

Suga sagged at the news. That was good. That was very good.

"See him," Hinata whispered. "Can I see him?" Tears were pouring down the boys face. Suga frowned, running his fingers through those orange locks.

"Of course, sweetie. If you will follow me please." Suga helped Hinata to his feet. Maya stood at the door holding it open for them. Dark worried eyes watched Hinata as he quickly followed after the nurse. Hinata hadn't spoken much since they arrived. He had been frightening quiet, the type of quiet that scared Suga the most.

He knew all too well how Hinata retreated into his mind when he was in pain, be it physical or mental.

"He may be asleep right now, but you can wait as long as you like since you are family." With that, the nurse bowed before hurrying away. Hinata wasted no time, he quickly shoved the door open and rushed in. Suga followed but stopped when Hinata froze.

Nanami was pale, but awake. He smiled when he saw Hinata.

"Hey, little man."

With a choked sob, Hinata shot forward, going towards the right of the bed to avoid Nanami's bandaged arm. Hinata grabbed Nanami's right hand, pressing it against his face as he wept.

"Hey now, Shoyo, no need for all the crying. I'm doing okay." Hinata shook his head, frantically crying more.

"Not allowed to die!" He wailed, pressing his face into Nanami's now opened palm.

"Suga, give me a hand, would ya?" Nanami asked as he moved over on his bed making a space. Suga smiled knowing what the man wanted. He moved forward, easily lifting the sobbing Hinata, placing him in the empty spot Nanami made for him. With some difficulty on his part, Nanami finally got his right hand free so he could wind it around Hinata's shaking form.

The boy crumbled against him, his face pressed against Nanami's neck. His arms now wrapped around his midsection, squeezing slightly.

"That's enough now, Shoyo," Nanami whispered, rubbing at the boy's head. "I'm not going to die from something like this. It's just a flesh wound."

"It's not, it's not," Hinata chanted, his voice muffled by the older man's neck.

"Don't think I'd leave you so easily, Shoyo," Nanami said, his voice deep and loving.

"Promise?" Hinata asked, hiccuping.

"Always," Nanami said resting his face against Hinata's head. Suga found himself a seat. This seemed like a conversation they had many times. Though Suga wasn't to sure how it had accord. Had Hinata feared the man leaving him, and if so, why? Not that Suga would question it. Hinata most likely had nightmares of Nanami dying and leaving him behind.

It was understandable. His parents had died and left him. Of course he would fear the rest of the people he loved would do the same.

Hinata's cries slowly became quiet. It didn't take a mind reader to know he had cried himself to sleep. His body was now relaxed against Nanami, his once squeezing arms now limp.

"Damn, I knew he wouldn't react well to this," Nanami said frowning down at the sleeping boy.

"What did you expect? He loves you." Maya said finding his own spot. He looked tired, and his uniform had blood on it. Nanami's blood.

"He didn't hurt himself did he?" Nanami asked glancing between the two.

Suga shook his head. "No, he did have a panic attack when Maya called, but we kept him from clawing at his arms."

"It's scary, isn't it?" Maya asked. "Watching him have a fit like that, never seen anything like that in my life."

"It is. He hasn't had them as much as of late, but it's still hard to watch," Nanami muttered, ruffling the boy's hair.

"How are you feeling?" Maya asked, eyes scanning his partner.

"I'm good. Arm hurts like a bitch, and I'm pissed that asshole shot me, but I'm fine. The bullet missed everything vital on its exit."

"So the nurse said," Maya muttered. "Nami said she was going to beat you when you're well for scaring her like that."

Nanami laughed. "She'd have to get past Shoyo first."

Suga was smiling at the banter men. He could imagine it, Maya's wife chasing Nanami around with the threat of a beating. She was a tall woman with a kind face and a sweet voice, but Suga knew if those two cops were scared of anything, it was Mrs. Maya and her temper. The only other person she babied besides her daughter was Hinata. She even put Suga to work when she was around while she fawned over Hinata and Konami.

Then again Hinata had that effect on people. Those bright, haunted amber eyes made others want to love on him and pamper him.

"I'm going to be stuck in here for at least a week," Nanami was saying. "Could Shoyo come stay with you and Nami for a while? I don't want to leave him home alone."

"Stay with us? Have you lost your mind. That boy isn't going to leave your side. The devil himself probably couldn't make him leave this hospital," Maya said sounding very surprised and shocked by Nanami's words.

"He wouldn't get a proper rest here. He hates hospitals. Even now." Nanami paused looking slightly worried. "Even now, I can feel his heart pounding against my chest, and his breathing is too quick even though he's asleep."

"That may be so, Nanami, but I agree with Maya. None of us are going to be able to make him leave." 'Not even me.' Suga thought.

"Plus, I'm sorry but it would be too stressful on him if we forced him." Suga added.

Nanami sighed. "You have a point, but for the record, I don't like it. He may not have as many panic attacks but he still doesn't get enough sleep. I may not come out and say it to him because he will feel ashamed, but I can hear him at night, pacing the house when nightmares haunt him."

Suga frowned. He was aware of it as well. Nanami had called him one night to come over when he heard Hinata roaming the house, panicked from a nightmare. It had taken both of them hours to get him calm enough to sleep. He wasn't fond of the situation either. Just mentioning a hospital to Hinata put stress on his mind.

"We will just have to keep an eye on both of you till you're home," Maya said. He yawned then rubbed at his eyes. "Damn, I think you took ten years of my life with that stunt."

"What stunt? It's not like I was trying to catch a bullet. Hell, I thought Sino said there was only four. I wasn't expecting a fifth to pop up and start firing."

"He did say only four, men. I don't think anyone was aware of the women." Maya was frowning then looking bothered."They called me earlier. She got away, the women that shot you."

Nanami looked suddenly angry. "Of course she did. Damn, that pisses me off."

"Don't worry. I'll look into everything tomorrow. The chief isn't allowing me back to work today."

"Fat bastard," Nanami muttered, his voice starting to slur.

"Get some rest, old man. Suga and I will keep watch for the night."

"Not old." Nanami breathed, his head still resting on Hinata's as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hospital's made his skin crawl. They stunk of harsh cleaning supplies and were too cold. The sound of doctors and nurses walking the halls made his heart pound. Fear, it tasted bitter. Even if he knew Aki wouldn't walk through those doors, the thought still paralyzed him.

He was dead, yet he still haunted Hinata greatly.

Nanami was sleeping. His face was anything but relaxed. He said he wasn't in pain, but he couldn't seem to rest peacefully. His eyebrows were low, his mouth down turned in a frown. Whatever was bothering him, he wouldn't speak about it to Hinata. Maybe it was work related? That was the only time he never spoke to him about his problems.

Hinata was aware that Nanami was ready to go home, but the doctors weren't allowing that yet. They didn't want him straining himself so soon after surgery. Three days they had been here, and Hinata had missed school. He refused to leave, so Kageyama was going to stop by and bring his class work.

He couldn't be calm even when he forcefully tried to be. He didn't want to be bothered by something as simple as a hospital. He didn't want Nanami to worry when he needed to heal. He had to get over this silly fear. He couldn't keep acting childish and selfish, yet he wanted to cry. The walls of the hospital room felt like they were moving in to crush him.

The fast moving feet and voices in the hallway seemed to grow louder.

A hand on his cheek made him jump. He gasped, not realizing he was holding his breath.

"Shoyo." Nanami was kneeling in front of Hinata, his deep blue eyes filled with worry.

"Wha... No... You need to get back to bed, your wound!" Stupid! Stupid!

"I'm fine, little man. I told you this. You, on the other hand, are not."

Stupid, he was so stupid. He was making Nanami worry when he should be in bed healing.

"Please, look at me Shoyo," Nanami begged, his hand on Hinata's cheek forcing him to look up.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. You should be resting and... I'm... stupid. This is stupid." Why now? He had been fine the last three days. So why was he having a panic attack now? It was unfair to Nanami to be acting this way.

"Stop with the apologies. I promise you I am perfectly fine. I know it's rough on you being here. I know you're scared to death of this hospital, and that is okay. That is understandable, so please talk to me if you're afraid."

Hinata shook his head frantically. "You should be resting, not having to deal with my selfish panic attacks."

He didn't want to be a burden to Nanami. He didn't want to make him worry and stress. He had been doing so good, but he has had two panic attacks in a little over a week. How silly and childish. How pathetic.

"Sometimes you say things that anger me." Hinata flinched. "Not like that little man. Listen to me, there is nothing selfish about your panic attacks. How many times do I have to tell you this? It's not stupid or misplaced. You suffered greatly by the hands of someone who should have loved you, a doctor none the less. It's only been a year. I have told you again and again that that is not long enough to heal one's mind. Suga has told you the same."

Nanami sighed, still kneeling. His thumb stroked Hinata's cheek. "I am here to lift you up when you are in distress. I take great pride in helping you when you crumble. It is not selfish. I love you, so I want to help you. Do you understand?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "But, I want to help you, too. You're injured, and I'm only stressing you with my emotions."

Nanami stood. "Come lay with me. We need to talk, okay?" Nanami really gave him no choice in the matter. He pulled the boy behind him, lifting him with one arm before dumping him on the bed.

"Don't lift me, Dad!" Hinata snapped, frustrated with his antics. He could pull his stitches!

"That was nothing to me," Nanami shot back, crawling into the bed next to Hinata. He caged the boy to his side, his arm wrapped around his small shoulders. His head rested on his chest. It was calming for both of them.

* * *

Nanami waited before speaking, going over the topic in his mind. It was going to put more strain on the boy, and that was not ideal. He didn't want to be the cause for his stress levels rising. Nanami had to make sure to get his current panic to subside before speaking about the new problem at hand.

When he was sure the boy was relaxed, he began. "Okay, now I need you to listen closely to me, okay?"

Those large amber eyes looked up at Nanami, so trusting. "I'm listening."

Nanami sighed. "I spoke to Maya while you were resting yesterday. About the robbery and the people involved."

Hinata nodded slowly, big eyes intense. Nanami never spoke to him about his job. It was the only rule they had for one another. Hinata didn't ask, and Nanami never spoke on the subject.

"After they got done questioning the four men, we found something out that wasn't very pleasing."

Hinata swallowed loudly. "Is it really bad?"

"In all likelihood, yes it is bad. Those men were hired by a women to rob that bank. Now that wouldn't be bad if that bank wasn't on my route. It wouldn't be odd in the least, but according to the robbers it had to be that bank, and it had to be on my shift."

Those small shoulders Nanami's arm was wrapped around tensed. "I don't understand..."

"They had my name." Nanami whispered, suddenly angry.

"The bad guys? They had your name? I don't understand why?" Nanami was trying desperately to keep his shaking to a minimum. The bed was practically rattling with his panicked shaking.

"They didn't know the whys. They were told to rob that bank because it was on my route. They weren't even aware a fifth person was going to be there."

"D-do you believe them? They could be lying. They are criminals." Small hands fisted in Nanami's hospital gown.

"Unfortunately, they have no reason to lie. As soon as they realize they didn't have the escape route they were told about, all bets were off."

"And the women who shot you, she got away! Does that mean she is going to try again!? To kill you?" His breathing was erratic, and tears filled his eyes. Damn... He should have waited to tell him.

"That means she'll be back, she … could... hurt... why?" Nanami surged forward using the wrong arm to try and grab Hinata as his nails went to dig into his bandaged arms. Nanami yelped at the movement but held the boy's arms tight so he wouldn't harm himself.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Shoyo," Nanami said. He pressed his forehead against the boy's, locking their eyes.

"I'm not worried about myself!"

"And I'm not worried about me. I can protect myself, okay? I am a cop. She only got me the other day because I was unaware of her. It won't happen again." Nanami sighed when he saw no signs of the boy calming. "Shoyo, come on, little man, look at me."

Those wild amber eyes searched his face. "For the time being, security is going to be tight, okay? I don't want you going out anywhere alone. After school, I want the doors locked until I arrive. If at all possible, have someone there with you. I'm also going to have a check in time, okay? You need to follow them perfectly. I will also have check in times where I'll call you so you don't worry as well."

Nanami wiped away at a tear. "Got that, little man?"

"I got it," Hinata sniffed, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm going to keep us both safe. Plus, we have Maya and all the other guys on the force as our backup. Hell, we'll probably catch her before anything else happens."

"I hope so," Hinata breathed.

* * *

How? How in the hell had she missed! He had been so close and yet, at the last moment, that bastard cop moved! This is why she preferred knives. Close combat was more accurate, even if it was more dangerous.

Her daddy always taught her that, and yet she had decided to use a gun. How foolish. She wouldn't make that mistake again. If it would have been a sniper rifle, she could have gotten the job done easily, but fucking Japan. It was so hard to get guns here! The only reason she had the pistol was because her daddy had somehow got it past customs when he came to visit her.

That stupid man. She needed him dead and out of her way. She had wasted good money hiring those fools to rob that bank. They couldn't even do that well. Not one of them had escaped. It was lucky on her part though that she had never met them face to face. She was smarter than that.

Now the only problem at hand was how she would proceed next.

It would be tough to get Hadeki Nanami out of her way.

She would never be able to get her revenge at this rate. She smiled. Hadeki did have a partner with a young child. Maybe she could use that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata slowly made his way around the house, checking everything for the third time since they had arrived home. The front and back doors were locked, all the windows as well, and the alarm was set. He was on guard and paranoid to boot. Maya had left about an hour ago, and now Hinata's fear was rising.

Nanami was asleep on the couch, his back resting on a stack of pillows and his arm in a sling. Neither one of them had rested very well while in the hospital. Sighing, the boy moved to the kitchen. He need to prepare Nanami dinner so he could take his medicine.

Opening the refrigerator, he frowned. All the fresh veggies he had bought last week had browned and molded. There was no eggs, and the milk was out of date. Agitated, he moved towards the pantry and was quickly disappointed. Even the bread had molded! There were noodles but nothing to make sauce with.

Hinata couldn't prepare a meal with any of this stuff! He could order take out, but Nanami wasn't a big fan of greasy foods, and most fast food chains used peanut oil for frying, so he couldn't risk fast food.

Maya was probably already home and relaxing with his family, so he didn't want to call and disturb him so soon. Suga was studying for an exam, so he definitely couldn't bother him.

Hinata pulled out his phone, dialing Kageyama's number. Even if he would complain, he would still come with Hinata.

"What do you want?" Kageyama said, his voice annoyed.

"Can you do me a favor?" Hinata asked his voice nervous.

"What's the matter?" The raven hair boy asked, his voice suddenly worried.

"Can you go shopping with me? I'm not allowed to go alone, and we're out of food, but Nanami needs to take his Medication, but he can't take it on an empty stomach. I'd call for take out, but that's not a good idea because I don't know what they are cooking it with, and Dad has food allergies that can kill him-"

"Hinata! Shut up, dumbass. Jeez! Yes, I'll go shopping with you, so calm down will you?"

"Oh sorry, okay thank. You don't have to come all the way to the house. Just meet me half way since you would have to pass the store to get to me."

There was a pause. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"It's just a few blocks. I'll run. I need to work off some of this anxiety anyways." Hinata laughed, then his voice sounded lost. He hated his fear.

"Okay, I'll meet you there. Don't take too long or I will call the cops. You have fifteen minutes to get to me, and if you're not there in that time frame, there will be a man hunt."

Hinata smiled. "Understood, fifteen minutes. See you then."

Hanging up, Hinata rushed towards the note pad on the kitchen table. Scribbling a note for Nanami, he grabbed his keys and was out the door after resetting the alarm and double checking to make sure the door was locked. Confident Nanami would be safe long enough for him to shop, he began to run.

It was calming to him, moving his body. It released any pent up emotions he may have. It also gave him the workout he needed from missing practice for the last week. The street signs and houses were a blur as he ran. The wind, though slightly chilled, was soothing. He needed to make sure he hurried because Hinata knew Kageyama would call the police if he was late.

His team was aware of what was happening. He had to fill them in since he was no longer allowed to be alone until whom ever had tried to take Nanami's life was caught. It was still hard to believe someone wanted him dead.

It was agonizing not knowing why. Nanami was such a kind man, so why would anyone want him dead? Was it a wife of someone he put in jail? A daughter that was angry because her mother or father was taken away from her? Maybe she was mistaken and had the wrong person all together.

Hinata couldn't imagine it, someone wanting Nanami to no longer be part of this world.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding, but suddenly he was sailing through the air. Crashing against the pavement very hard, he rolled.

* * *

Nanami winced as he woke. Something seemed off. The house, he listened closely... it was to quite. Getting to his feet as fast as humanly possible, he rushed towards Hinata's room. Slamming the door open, he looked around, eyes scanning every inch of the boy's room. With no signs of him there, he moved on to the next. One after the other he checked. No where. He wasn't anywhere in the house!

"Shoyo!" Nanami shouted, panicking. Grabbing at his phone he cursed, the fucking thing was dead!

Quickly he moved towards the kitchen, grabbing the land line. He called the first person he knew Hinata would reach out to if at all possible.

"Hello?" Suga said his voice tired.

"Suga! Have you heard from Shoyo?"

There was a shuffling sound in the background. "No, not since he texted me about you two making it home safely. What's wrong?"

"He's not here! He's not anywhere in the house."

"Have you called him?" Suga asked his voice now breathless.

What? Son of a bitch. "No, I got so damn panicked I called you first."

"Hold on, Nanami-san. Senpai, can I use your phone for a moment? Thank you." Nanami waited as patiently as he could possible muster up in that moment. His foot tapped against the floor as he held his breath.

"Damn, it went straight to voice mail, I'm coming over okay? If you hear anything before then, call me back." The now agitated teen hung up. Now more worried than ever, Nanami called Maya.

As he waited for his partner to answer the phone, the kitten began crying at his feet, begging for something. He pulled open the pantry door to get the cat food when he noticed it. The cabinets were lacking in food, and what was there was old and out of date.

"I left almost two hours ago, do you miss me already?" Maya said, his voice filled with a fake lustful draw.

"Shoyo, have you talked to him? He's not here!"

"What, calm down, Nanami. Have you tried-"

"I've called Suga, and he hasn't heard from him. Suga tried calling him, but his phone is going straight to voice mail."

"Okay, I understand. Do you maybe have an idea where he went?"

Nanami sighed, looking back towards the old food. "Maybe to get food? Everything here seems to be out of date, most likely went bad while we were at the hospital."

"Okay, I'll head that way, you stay there in case he comes back. Don't panic, man. That's not like you."

"Well I'm a bit frazzled. Some crazy bitch did shoot me, you know."

"I know. Be calm and wait. I'll find Shoyo for you."

* * *

That dumbass was late! Kageyama had told him fifteen minutes, and he was freaking late by ten minutes. He knew Hinata could make that run ten times over in less then fifteen minutes, so where the hell was he?

The setter pulled his phone from his pocket, calling the orange haired dumbass. Maybe he hadn't left as soon as he got off the phone. There was no point in panicking just yet... until the number he just called went straight to voice mail.

What the hell? No that wasn't right. He had just spoken to him not that long ago. Why would he turn off his phone? Hinata never turned off his phone. Had something... No not possible. Nothing could have happened to him. Not again.

"Kageyama!" The tall teen jumped at the sound of his voice being called out.

"Officer Maya?" The cop was panting as he ran up to the raven haired boy.

"Glad I ran into you. Have you heard from Hinata?"

Kageyama blinked, confused. "Yes, about thirty minutes ago. He wanted me to go shopping with him since Nanami-san said he couldn't go alone. Ee were supposed to meet here but..." Kageyama turned his head ,looking back towards the direction Hinata should be coming from.

"...he's late," Kageyama finished his voice now filled with fear. "His phone doesn't seem to be working."

"Okay, so thirty minutes. That's not that bad, I can work with thirty minutes."

Confused, Kageyama turned back towards the cop. The man was scanning the streets, his dark eyes observant, his mouth set in a stubborn line.

"What's happening? Do...do you think something happened to him? Did I make a mistake? S-should I have just gone all the way to the house to meet him? Maya! Did... did I do something wrong?"

Shocked, Maya grabbed at Kageyama's shoulders, stilling him as he began to shudder. He hadn't meant to send the kid into a panic.

"No, no. Neither you nor Hinata did anything wrong." He's fine, the cop wanted to say. He had to be fine.

"Kageyama! Don't be mad! I'm sorry I'm late!" Startled at the winded voice, Kageyama almost lost his balance when he pulled himself from Maya's grip. Hinata was running towards them about thirty feet away.

"Oi! You dumbass! Where were you!?" Relief flooded Kageyama's body so quickly he almost fell to his knees.

"I fell!" Hinata shouted back.

* * *

Oh thank god. Maya leaned against the building, practically crumbling right there. If something would have happened to that kid, Nanami would be devastated. Kageyama dropped down beside him, watching Hinata as he slowly made his way towards them. He had stopped running as soon as he spotted his friend waiting for him.

So he hadn't forgotten about the danger that could be lurking. That was good. He was a smart kid.

Lifting his phone, he called Nanami. He needed to tell him before the man tore down the city looking for Hinata.

"If this isn't about Shoyo, hang up now!" Nanami snapped, not even bothering with a proper greeting.

"I told you to stay calm, man. I have him by the way. He's walking towards me now. He was meeting Kageyama to go buy food."

"Thank god. That damn kid is trying to give me a heart attack at the age of thirty five." Maya smiled, there was another frantic voice in the background demanding to know what was happening.

"Maya and Kageyama are with him Suga," Nanami said away from the phone.

Maya was chuckling when Kageyama screamed, "Hinata! Look out!"

Maya jumped up, his eyes finding Hinata in seconds. His heart stopped in his chest as he watched in horror as a car passing by and turned sharply, making a B line straight towards the now frozen teen. Then mayhem broke out. People screamed as they jumped and dodged the car barreling towards them. The motor roared as the car accelerated towards Hinata.

As quick as a blink, it was over. The car was now crashed through a store, and the screams of possibly injured people filled the air.

He couldn't see Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kageyama screamed, running towards the madness.

"Call an ambulance!" Maya shouted at a woman standing shell shocked. She jumped, startled, reaching for her phone.

Smoke clouded his vision as he rushed past Kageyama. The driver was trying to exit the car. He looked scared but otherwise unhurt.

"Don't you fucking move!" Maya shouted at him, slamming the car door closed. He reached into the open window and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Shoyo!" Dear god, were was he? Did the car hit him? He had missed it. As fast as a blink, he fucking missed it.

"Hey! Hey, kid, are you okay!?" Maya turned towards the scared voice, rushing forward when he spotted that mop of orange hair.

"Don't move him!" Pushing chairs and broken tables out of the way, Maya dove forward. A shelf was on top of his torso, and he could clearly see cuts and shards of glass in his skin. His eyes weren't open.

"Dammit, Kentaro, you better fucking answer me right now!" Startled, Maya put his phone back towards his ear.

"Nanami, there's been an accident just now. Shit." Maya couldn't think straight. This was so different from any other crime scene he had been to. He knew this boy. He loved this damn kid, and now he lay sprawled out on top of broken rubble with something pinning him to the ground.

"I need you to tell me what is happening, Maya. Right now, right fucking now."

"A car! A car hit him. I can't tell how bad it is, but Nanami! The driver, he stepped on the gas when he got closer to Hinata. He fucking stepped on the gas."

"Where are you!?"

"The deli, we're inside the deli."

* * *

Nanami was speeding, the lights on top of his patrol car blaring as he flew through the streets. Suga was trying not to panic, trying so damn hard not to think about all the things that could go wrong before they got there. He had heard a lot of the conversation, and he was angry. So damn angry. Again, someone had hurt Hinata, and he wasn't there!

They rounded a corner too sharply. Holding onto the window, Suga braced himself as they turned. Nanami had thrown off his sling the moment he was behind the wheel of his car. He was cursing and saying things Suga couldn't quite catch.

That's when he saw it, the wreckage. A tan car was sticking out of the building, smoke pouring from under it. Glass and bricks littered the side walk, and an elderly man sat against a pole, a rag held against his bleeding head.

Nanami slammed on his breaks, and before he even had the car fully in park, Suga was out and running towards the building. He saw Kageyama first, pacing back and forth while Maya sat leaning over Hinata, quietly talking to the boy as he cried.

"Shoyo!" Nanami screamed from behind Suga. He kicked a broken chair out of his way as he rushed forward.

"Dad!" Hinata cried out, his dazed eyes searching.

"How bad is it?" Nanami demanded, dropping down beside Maya. Suga stayed back, keeping out of the way, even when every fiber of his being was screaming for him to be at Hinata's side.

"My... my back hurts," Hinata said. He tried to move but cried out.

"Stay still, little man," Nanami said, his voice catching.

A shaking hand grabbed Suga's arm and squeezed. Suga tore his eyes away from Hinata. Kageyama was shaking beside him, his eyes bright with rage. He was staring at the man in the car, glaring as the man behind the wheel stared blankly at the trapped Hinata.

"That asshole, he tried... he did it on purpose," Kageyama whispered, the grip on Suga's arm tightening. It took everything in Suga not to rush forward towards him. He wanted so badly to pound on that bastard, but Hinata was crying, begging Nanami to get him out from under the broken shelf and wall that pinned him to the ground.

So he couldn't leave. Not now, not when Hinata was in so much distress.

"M-Maya said Suga.. w-was with you.. w-where is he? I want him." Suga was rushing forward then, trying to find a place to stand so Hinata could see him but not disturb Maya and Nanami as they looked over what to do to get Hinata free.

"I'm right here, Shoyo," Suga said leaning over over Maya's shoulder. The teen swallowed. Hinata was pale and shaking, shards of glass were in his arms, and a gash on his forehead was bleeding badly.

"I-I tried to move w-when I saw the car, but it was coming r-really fast." His eyes fluttered closed.

"Hey now, little man. I'm going to need you to stay awake for me, okay?" Nanami said swiftly placing a hand on Hinata's blood stained cheek.

"I-I'm awake, " he muttered, eyes once again searching. "Is Kageyama o-okay? I heard him s-screaming."

"I'm fine, dumbass," Kageyama snapped close by. Suga glanced up to see those dark eyes were still trained on the driver.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata wailed suddenly. "I'm sorry I left. T-there was no food, and I did as you s-said. I wasn't going to b-be alone. I e-even left a note. I'm sorry." Suga dropped down to his knees, getting as close as he dared, and grabbed Hinata's shaking hands.

"I'm not mad," Nanami said, glancing up as he finally heard the sirens. "Everything's fine, little man. No one's angry."

"B-but Dad, I-I..." Hinata squeezed Suga's hand, gripping it so tightly his fingers protested.

"What's wrong?" Nanami asked, staring down into those tearful amber eyes.

"I-I can't feel them!" he wailed. "I can't feel my legs."

Nanami paled. He glanced away again, eyes searching for the paramedics. Suga looked away then, his stomach threatening to make him vomit. His eyes met Kageyama's. The setter's eyes were large and scared. His jaw was set so tightly Suga thought he would crack his teeth.

No way. This couldn't happen. Not to him. Life couldn't possibly be that cruel. Not to him. Not again.

"D-dad... I.." Hinata gasped, choking. "C-chest hurts," he coughed, beginning to struggle.

"Hey, hey. Calm down, Shoyo. It's okay," Suga said leaning further forward. The pulse in Hinata's neck was beating like crazy. His vein looked enlarged, and his nostrils flared when took a breath. Suga closed his eyes, thinking over the medical books he had been studying for his up coming test. Those symptoms seemed familiar, but his mind wouldn't focus. He couldn't remember.

"Hurt's to... breathe," Hinata choked again crying out. The wall above them dropped down pebbles and other rubble.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Nanami snapped, glancing up at the wall. Suga followed his line of sight, seeing what he saw. The wall was crumbling, probably minutes from falling.

"Where's my medic!" Maya screamed, diving over Hinata as pieces of the ceiling came falling down above them.

"Kageyama, get out!" Suga shouted, jumping away as a piece of brick fell too close to his head.

"You too, Suga, get out," Nanami snapped.

"No way in hell!" The teen shouted back, pissed. He was not leaving, not without Hinata.

"What am I going to do if you get hurt too! I can't help Shoyo if I'm worrying about you as well."

Suga deflated. He didn't want to leave, not when he knew the building was unstable. That damn car, it must have messed up the support beams in the wall. And Hinata was trapped, they couldn't just pull him out because that would hurt him more. Eyes wide, Suga looked down at Hinata, his heart pounding he watched the boy as he struggled to breathe.

The it hit him when he saw his skin tinted a pretty but horrid shade of blue.

"I'll leave, but hurry and get him out! His lung, it's collapsed."

"Understood, now get the hell out!" He ran, though it killed him, he ran, dragging Kageyama along behind him. This was the worst possible thing he could ever see himself doing, running to safety while Hinata was laying trapped in a building that could fall at any moment.

Suga waited angrily. There was only one ambulance here. Only one! And the paramedics were doing chest compressions on the elderly man he had seen when he first arrived. Why wasn't there anymore help? How could they possibly be late to something like this!?

"Suga!" Kageyama screamed, pointing towards the car. The driver had slammed open his door. He wobbled for a moment before he began to run. He was running away from the scene, hightailing it from the accident he caused.

Suga took off after him. No way in hell. There was no damn way he was letting him get away, not when he knew it was his fault Hinata was hurt and scared. Suga tackled him, slamming into the ground so hard he heard the mans elbow crack.

"I'm sorry!" the man wailed. "She paid me, and I needed the money. God I needed the money."

* * *

He almost gave chase. The second he saw that car door open and that rat bastard take off, he almost ran. Hinata though... he couldn't leave Shoyo here, not when he was scared and panting for breath. A collapse lung Suga had said. He believed the older boy. Even when he was at the house, he brought those huge medical journals with him, so he had no reason not to believe him.

He heard Suga scream. Eyes jerking up, he searched for the boy, easily spotting him as he shot across the parking lot. It took Nanami a moment to realize what he was doing, but the boy launched himself in the air, tackling the driver as he tried to flee. The man was screaming something Nanami couldn't catch. He'd make sure to find out later, but until then, he needed a plan to get Shoyo out from under this shit.

"They're tingling now," Hinata whispered, eyes unfocused he looked around.

"What is, little man?" Nanami asked staring down into those honey colored eyes.

"My legs, t-there." He coughed, gasping. His eyes rolled, almost closing.

"Dammit! Shoyo, stay awake!" Nanami glanced up. "Maya lift it!"

Understanding, his partner stood,. He began pushing and knocking large pieces of the wall off the shelf currently pinning Shoyo to the ground. Once that was done, he stepped over Hinata, planting both legs on either side on the prone boy.

"Don't panic okay, Hinata? And tell me the moment you feel too much pain," Maya said, grabbing the bottom of the shelf.

This was probably the worst idea he'd had in a very long time. This could be dangerous and wasn't advised at all, but what else could he do!? Hinata needed help, and he couldn't get any in this damn building. Where the hell was the rest of the support? Other then Maya and Nanami, no other cops seemed to be here, and from what he could see, only one ambulance had shown up.

"Ready Nanami?" Maya asked, sounding worried.

Nanami moved towards Hinata's head. Holding his neck in place he with his injured arm, he gripped the boys shoulder with the other. It wasn't the best position, but it was the best he could do in these circumstances.

"Go!" Nanami snapped. Maya lifted his arms, straining, and his jaw set. As soon as there was a big enough gap, Nanami moved. Quickly but as gently as possible, he yanked the boy from under the shelf.

Shoyo cried out, and Nanami almost fell. He almost stopped, but he saw his partner and best friend straining to hold onto that shelf, so he kept moving until he had Shoyo safely away. Maya dropped the rubble with a loud crash. Breathing heavily, he rushed forward, frantically looking the boy over.

"Tell me, Hinata," Maya was saying. "Tell me what hurts."

"My b-back and chest," Hinata cried. "B-but I can feel them some. M-my legs. I can..." His voice trailed off, fading as his eyes finally dropped.

Nanami's heart almost stopped in his chest. He moved frantically around the boy, pressing his fingers against his throat to check his pulse.

"He's alive," Nanami breathed, tears clouding his vision. "He's alive."

* * *

Nanami was at the police station instead of with Shoyo, which pissed him off. If he wasn't out of here soon, he'd be out of a job because he was going to walk into the chief's office and shoot that piece of shit. How could he demand Nanami to come down here when Shoyo was taken away strapped to a damn gurney?

He was pacing the halls impatiently, waiting as that rat bastard of a boss spoke to Maya. Whatever the hell the fat ass wanted, it better be damn important. Nanami could hear raised voices from behind the door as they argued. So he wanted to pick another fight did he? We'd see how well that works out for him once Nanami was behind those doors.

The office door slammed open. Maya came stomping out, face flushed with anger.

"Get in here, Hadeki!" Nanami growled, looking towards his partner.

"Get ready for a damn ear full," Maya snapped stomping away.

Sighing, Nanami made his way into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Those fat puffy cheeks flared red with his rage. Calmly, Nanami sat, hands folded in his lap. He looked down at his tanned skin. His fingers and palms were stained with blood. He hadn't even had the chance to wash them before he had been summoned here.

"Can you explain to me why, while you were at a crime scene, a teenager had to tackle the driver of the car?"

Nanami's eye twitched. "I was occupied with something more important than that bastard behind the wheel."

A fat beefy hand slammed against the hard wood of the desk. "That boy broke that mans elbow when he took him down! He's threatened to sue the police department for allowing him to be attacked while he was in shock after the wreck!"

Red hot blinding rage bubbled in Nanami's chest. This!? This was why he was called here! Because the man who had tried to kill Hinata was threatening to sue!

"In shock! He deliberately tried to hit Shoyo! You think I care about a broken elbow?"

"You will not take that tone of voice with me, officer! A civilian is crying malpractice because you, an officer of the law, failed to protect him from an enraged teenager who was pissed his little boyfriend got hurt in an accident!"

"Don't fuck with me! I know Maya told you that man hit the gas as soon as he was close enough to run Hinata down! He could have killed him! I wish Suga would have done more then keeping him from escaping."

"That boy you adopted has clouded your judgment. He is not your child. He is just some brat you took in to keep him out of the system. I will not have you ruining the reputation of this precinct because that boy got into some trouble again!"

Nanami was done. Surging to his feet, he shot out of the room. He would show that fat bastard what he knew to be true. The chief came barreling after him, huffing as his fat body strained to keep up with Nanami. The person in question, the one who had just been treated and now sat at Sino's desk placing a report about the accident, glanced up.

"You!" Nanami snapped, grabbing the man by the collar of shirt. He lifted him before slamming his scrawny back against the wall.

"Don't hurt me!" the man begged.

"Hadeki, what the hell are you doing!" the chief snapped.

"Tell me! Why?" Nanami shouted, ignoring those around him that were shouting for him to stop. Maya stood close by watching his back, waiting to see if any other cop would react.

"I don't know what you mean! I need to go to the hospital! Please my son, he's having surgery, he's dying!"

Nanami's eyes bulged. "Tell me why you tried to run that boy over. Now or you will be needing surgery!"

"Officer Hadeki, I advise you to stop this at once. If you fail to do so, I will have your badge!" Maya growled, looking pissed. Nanami shook his head at him. No point in both of them losing their jobs.

"NOW!" Nanami screamed.

The man flinched, crying out. "I needed the money!" he finally shouted. The voice that had been shouting at Hadeki became silent.

"I needed the money for my son's surgery. So when that women called, at first I didn't believe her. It was too good to be true, but she did it! She transferred the money to my account. So I agreed. All I had to do was run him down. For my son!" the man cried. "For my son, all I had to do was run over that boy."

Breath heaving, Nanami screamed. "My son! That was my son you ran down on that street! And I'm here, dealing with this bullshit instead of being with him! What's to stop me from killing you here right now!?"

Maya moved then. Grabbing Nanami by the waist, he pulled his friend away. The older man was shaking and wailing as he tried to shoot back towards the now weeping man.

"I'm sorry!" The man cried. "But for my son, I will kill yours if she asked me to."

"Sino!" Maya shouted, struggling to hold Nanami back. "Get him the fuck out of here!"

"Let me finish!" the weeping man said. "That women, she said all I had to do was watch your house until he left on his own. She gave me the address and mailed me pictures of him so I knew who I was looking for. I don't know her name, and she only called me from restricted numbers, so I can't give you those, but the envelope is in my car, in the glove box. I work with computers, so I even tried to track where the money was transferred from, but it was an account to some dead woman."

Nanami was breathing heavily in Maya's arms, chest heaving and arms straining. Maya was worried about the strain he was putting on his injury, but he wasn't sure mentioning it was a wise choice.

"Did she say why?" Maya asked. "Did she say why she wanted Hinata dead?"

"No.. she never told me why, and I'm sorry, but I didn't ask. She... she was going to save my son, so I didn't care about the whys."

"So you would take someone else's child from them. You would kill an innocent child because it gave something you needed in return?" Maya was relaxing his hold now since Nanami was once again talking calmly.

"You wouldn't!?" The man shouted. "You wouldn't kill for your son?"

"Not someone innocent!" Nanami's voice raised again. "Because my son, Shoyo, that boy, he'd hate me for that. He would never want me to take the life of another to save his. That's the type of boy you tried to kill today, and I hope... I fucking hope this haunts you while you rot in jail, never being allowed to see your son grow. That is the choice you made today. You may have saved your son's life, but you took away something sacred from him today. He's going to grow up knowing his father, a man he looked up to, tried to kill another for something as selfish as money."

Nanami turned then, shrugging off Maya's arms. He stopped in front of the bewildered Chief of command.

"I have an aunt who is a politician. You want to know what she handles?" Nanami asked slowly as he looked down his nose at the now fearful man in front of him.

"Law enforcement. Now let me be clear. My aunt, she really loves me and one fucking call from me, or Maya for that matter, and I can have you removed from your comfy worn out Chief's chair. There are many, many more men who deserve the job title you hold. Push me one more fucking time, and I'll have your badge."

Shocked officers quickly moved out of Nanami's way as he left. He needed to hurry to the hospital. He needed to check on Shoyo and figure out a better set up for the security system for the house, because who ever this women was... she wanted Hinata gone from this world, and it would seem she wouldn't stop until that happened.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Nanami arrived at the hospital, there was still no news of Shoyo. So now he waited. Suga was leaning against his side while Kageyama took the other. Never in a million years did he think he would be waiting on news about his son's well being. Never did he think that women would strike again so soon.

He needed to find a motive. There had to be a reason this woman was after him and Shoyo. Since there were no leads on who the person was, they currently didn't have any other ways of figuring this out. The envelope was being analyzed for fingerprints. The phone log had been deleted off of the driver's phone, so they didn't have a way to track her that way. If she was this good at finding people willing to kill for money, she was probably smart enough to keep hidden.

It was only a matter of time before she slipped. No one was so absolute that they could hide forever, and now that she had threatened Shoyo's life, he was more than ready to track the bitch down.

"I'm looking for Hinata Shoyo's family?" Nanami sailed to his feet then quickly made his way towards the waiting doctor.

"Hadeki Nanami, I'm his father. How is he? How is Shoyo?"

"No need to be so worked up, sir. The prognoses isn't bad. Most of his wounds were superficial. He has a slight concussion, most likely due to slamming against the windshield of the car. We removed the glass from his arms and stitched up his wounds. As for the collapsed lung, it was only a minor injury that will heal on its own in due time."

"His legs! He said he couldn't feel his legs." That couldn't be superficial in the least!

The doctor frowned. "We did x-rays on his legs and spine. There is no damage to them. After I got the data back on that, I tested him to see if he could feel anything. Now while he could in fact not feel them, there is no actual damage to them."

"Then why can't he feel his legs?" Suga was standing very close to Nanami now, his hands gripping the older man's arm.

"I went over his records for the past year, so I'm now aware of the things that were done to him. In my honest opinion, the problem with his legs is psychosomatic."

"So it's all in his head?" That, while it was good to know, was worrying none the less. How did one even fix that problem?

"Yes, it's what you would call a conversion disorder. Normally when issue like this present themselves it is due to high levels of stress that affect the patient's mental health."

"Now, if it was just the car accident, I would say he could bounce back rather quickly, but with his history of traumatizing factors, I can't be sure of how long this will affect him. I would suggest seeing a therapist, and I will set him up with a physical therapist as well. Most of the time, when working with their body, they will realize their limbs do in fact work."

"Okay, thank you, doctor. When can we see him?"

"Right now if you would like. He is already in his room. After overnight observation, he will be free to go home. I'll make sure to send you with pain medication for his head and other wounds."

"His back!" Kageyama suddenly snapped. "He said he back was hurting him too."

"Oh yes of course, I apologize for leaving something out. He has abrasions on his back from sliding across the ground. Now it looks quite severe, but like I said, I will send you with everything he will need for treatment while at home. There will be no lasting damage from that as well. Though some spots may scar since it tore away at some of the old scar tissue of his back. I will need you to watch for infections, so keep a look out for fevers or cold chills."

The doctor sighed. "The boy is very lucky, at first I couldn't quite understand how he had gotten away with so little injury. Once I talked to him, I could clearly understand how. Were you aware he jumped the moment right before the car slammed into him? If he would have not done that, I do believe he would have died on impact."

Nanami wanted to sag to the ground. He had been so scared and worried that Shoyo would lose the use of his legs and would be confined to a wheelchair. He wouldn't have been able to handle that. That boy loved to be in motion. It would have stolen what little joy he had left in the world if he had lost the use of his legs.

Nanami didn't think he would be able to bare it this time if he had to watch someone he loved be confined to a wheel chair and watch as they slowly withered away. He had already done it once, and he didn't want to do it again. So he would help, and he would make sure Shoyo got all the help he needed to keep from being in a chair for long.

"If you will follow me, I'll take you to him. He is quite distressed right now. One of my nurses is trying to calm him, but I do not know how well that is going."

Nanami moved then. "Why didn't you say so earlier! Take me to him!"

* * *

He didn't want to be here! He wanted to go home. He wanted to be at home with Nanami. He... couldn't feel his legs. Why? Why couldn't he feel them? He didn't understand.

"Hinata-san, calm down please. Everything is okay." A male nurse stepped forward, reaching his hands out to grab the shaking child. If he kept up with all this crying, he was sure to aggravate his lungs.

With the dim lighting of the hospital room and his mind clouded with fear, those hands moving towards him looked threatening, reaching towards him so slowly, trying to grab at his arms.

He screamed as soon as he was touched. He didn't know these hands p. He didn't know the feel of them or the person behind them.

Something slammed making the boy cry out more. "Do not touch him!" a deep voice snapped.

The hands on his skin left him in seconds, only leaving a slight heat from where he was touched.

"Shoyo, hey, little man, it's okay." Scared amber eyes found deep blue ones as Nanami rushed forward.

"Where were you!?" Hinata cried reaching towards him. "Where were you!?"

Warm, gentle hands embraced him slowly, pulling him against a chest he was more than familiar with. The scared boy crumbled against Nanami's warmth, hiding his face against his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Shoyo. I had to go to the station, but I'm here now," Nanami said, stroking the boy's hair.

"I want to go home. I want to go home, dad," Hinata cried. He didn't like this place. It was too cold and dark. It smelled like death and fear.

"Tomorrow, you will be released tomorrow." The nurse that had touched him said, voice tight. He had to stay here? Over night? No, he couldn't do it. He couldn't.

His breathing became choppy, his heart now racing faster than before. No, not here. He didn't want to stay here again. His chest protested painfully as he struggled to breathe past his fear. He wanted to crawl into Nanami's lap, but his legs wouldn't obey him. They wouldn't do what he wanted.

"Please, I want to go home! Take me home!" The boy screamed, gripping the wide back his arms were wrapped around.

"Excuse me, sir? Are you the boy's father?" a nurse asked. "I'm sorry, but we really need you to calm your son. It is stressful on his lungs, and he is bothering other patients with his screaming."

Hinata couldn't place that voice. It didn't sound like one of the nurses that had been in the room previously. He wanted to look to see who it was, but he didn't want to move away from Nanami. He needed the contact of something warm, of someone who would keep him safe. Nanami was saying something that Hinata couldn't quite catch, but his voice sounded angry.

"Suga!" Nanami snapped pulling away from Hinata. The scared boy cried out, reaching desperately for Nanami as he walked away. "Take care of Shoyo. I'll be right back."

* * *

Suga rushed forward as Nanami stomped out of the room. He was aware of Kageyama shifting from foot to foot nervously. He would make sure he was okay as soon as he calmed Hinata. Taking the place Nanami had just left, he pulled the boy towards his chest. It had been a long time since he had a panic attack this bad.

He was shaking uncontrollably, his face pale and his breathing erratic. A sheen of sweat was on his forehead, and the pulse in his neck and wrist was pounding. Taking Hinata's shaking arms, Suga wrapped them around his stomach, caging them there so he couldn't claw at his skin. He didn't need to add more injuries to himself.

"I got you, Hinata," Suga whispered pressing his lips to the top of the orange mop of hair. "So, calm deep breaths okay?"

Hinata whimpered, shuddering. "I want to go home." He wept, his small hands tangling in the older boy's shirt. Suga frowned, telling him that leaving the hospital was out of the question. Maybe if he could get him to fall asleep, he would stay asleep until morning.

Hinata was so agitated that Suga wasn't sure he would be able to fall asleep when he was under so much stress. On impulse, Suga began running his fingers over the nape of Hinata's neck, making slow calming circles that, in most cases, did the trick of putting the boy to sleep. At this very moment, it didn't seem to be working.

"That man... h-he... his face when he came towards me in the car, he looked so... determined." Hinata looked up then eyes wide and haunted. "He was really going to kill me with that car!"

Hinata gasped, his eyes frantically looking around the room, searching for danger. "Why? I didn't... I don't understand, why?"

"Hey, Hinata, I need you to calm down some for me okay?" This wasn't good. If he kept this up, he would shatter. He was barely holding on to what little reality he could at the moment. Even after making so much progress with his anxiety, someone had to come along and steal that from him. Suga hated not being able to take some of that burden off his small shoulders.

"I don't... is this payback?" Hinata asked frantically. "Is this, some cruel payback because I'm the reason Aki died?"

Suga was flabbergasted. What was this boy talking about? What the hell was he trying to get at?

"Hinata, I don't understand."

Those amber eyes became unfocused. "In my dreams... Aki always comes back... haunting me, trying to kill me. Maybe it's him... He still wants me gone, so he's trying to kill me through others."

"Wha?" Kageyama asked, stunned. The setter stopped near the bed, blinking slowly at his friend, eyes wide with worry.

"Hinata, there's no possible way that's what's going on," Suga said slowly. Where was Hinata right now? Where in his mind had he ran off to, to think of such things. He was being irrational and sprouting unrealistic possibilities.

Had his mind finally crumbled under the stress of what Aki inflicted on him? Was he having a psychotic break?

"Kageyama, quickly go find Nanami." Those dark eyes grow wide. Quickly, the boy ran out the room. Suddenly Hinata was screaming, loudly pulling away from Suga, his eyes transfixed on something behind him. Suga quickly glanced back behind him, eyes frantically scanning the room but seeing nothing.

"Hinata? What's the matter?" Suga asked over the screaming. There was nothing there. He saw nothing, but Hinata he was staring in the corner of the room. As if... as if someone was standing there.

"Go away! Go away!"

"Shoyo! Please there is nothing there!" Suga was on the bed now, leaning over the boy, blocking his view of the room. Anything to get the boy to look at him, as he seemed to be stuck in some delusion. This had never happened before. While he did suffer from mind numbing panic attacks, he had never acted this way before.

The hospital door flew open then, and thank god. Nanami came barreling towards them, face calm and eyes watchful. In seconds, the officer had Hinata in his arms, cradling him against his large fought for a moment, slamming his fist into Nanami's chest and shoulders, fighting him like he was unaware who was holding him. Nanami took each blow calmly, seemingly unaffected.

"Come, we are leaving," Nanami snapped, moving towards the door.

Suga jumped to his feet following after them. "I don't understand. The doctor said he needed to stay for observation."

"I have everything he needs and instructions as to what to look for. The doctors are allowing him to leave. They suggested sedating him, but if we did that while he is so stressed we would lose the trust we has for us."

They were rushing out of the hospital, the four of them passing shocked bystanders and concerned doctors. "They were only keeping him to watch him for the night, but the stress alone of this place will do more damage to his mental state than any injury he acquired today," Nanami was saying as he rounded a corner rushing towards the parking lot.

Hinata was slowly beginning to calm the farther away they got from his hospital room. His eyes were quickly moving around him unfocused. The moment they stepped out of the hospital, an SUV slammed on its brakes in front of them. Maya jumped out of the car, quickly moving around to the passenger door and opening it for Nanami.

Once they had all climbed inside, they sat in silence for a while as Maya drove away. The only sound was the frantic breathing of Hinata as he sat in Nanami's lap. Kageyama was wiggling beside Suga, his face grim and his hands fisted at his side.

"Did you want me to drop you off at home, Kageyama?" Maya asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"No, I want to stay the night with Hinata. Is that's okay?" The setter asked, glancing sideways at Nanami.

"I'm okay with that. The more people around that he, trust the better." Nanami glanced down at Hinata, and Suga swallowed. He had his head tilted back, and his eyes were staring up at the roof of the SUV. He seemed empty.

Suga reached out, leaning forward to brush his fingers through Hinata's soft hair. Slowly, the boy blinked, but he didn't move. He just stared.

"Shoyo?" Suga asked, voice catching. Where are you? He wanted to ask.

"Aki," Hinata whispered. "He was in that room."

Suga shuddered at the sound of his voice. It was so evocative. It made Suga scared. What was he seeing? Why couldn't Suga reach him when he went so far deep into the darkness of his mind?

"Shoyo," Nanami said slowly. "Aki...is dead. I promise you he was not in that room. It is all the workings of your mind. You are overly stressed and scared. I will protect you, even from yourself if I have too."

"Aki's dead," Hinata repeated, swallowing. "Aki's dead."

"Yes, I killed him." Suga frowned. Was this really the best way to comfort Hinata? Would talking about death help in this matter?

"To save you and all those boys in that bathroom that day, I killed him, and I would do it again, to him or anyone else who comes to harm you."

Hinata shifted then turned his body closer to Nanami's chest, his eyes blinking slowly. Suga slowly allowed himself to relax. There was a bit of life coming back to those eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered.

"Such unnecessary words. You apologize way too much," Nanami chimed in as he adjusted Hinata on his lap.

"Kageyama, do you need anything from your house?" Nanami asked glancing back at the teens.

"If you wouldn't mind stopping for a moment, I would like to grab some things so I can stay for a couple of days. Plus I need to inform my mother."

"Understood."

* * *

Shoyo was sleeping on the couch while the boys and Nanami put up the groceries. Maya and Kageyama had gone shopping after dropping them off at the house. Hinata had calmed greatly the moment he was home. Now he slept, the kitten curled up on his chest snoring slightly.

Nanami watched as Suga kept glancing over at the sleeping boy, his light eyes worried, his eyebrows pulled down low. Something was bothering the older boy greatly.

"Suga, tell me what's bothering you," Nanami said as he filled the freezer. With all the meat Maya and Kageyama had brought, they wouldn't need to shop for sometime.

"He was having some type of hallucination in the hospital room," the boy said staring down at the bread in his hand.

"His mind is under great distress. He was finally feeling completely safe, then this fucking shit happens."

Nanami stopped himself. "I'm sorry, excuse my language. I'm just... I'm so damn pissed."

Suga glanced up, nodding. "Don't mind me. I don't care how you speak, and I'm just as angry. I couldn't calm him in that moment. For once, I could do absolutely nothing about his fear."

"It had a lot to do with today's events, from almost being crushed by that car, and then waking up in that hospital room surrounded by all those damn doctors. After everything Aki did to him... I should have been in there with him," Nanami said, his jaw clenched. He would have been there too, if it hadn't been for his asshole of a boss. He could have helped prevent all that anxiety in Shoyo if he would have seen him the moment he woke up.

"I know you don't like to speak about what you do at work, but I'm curious. Why were you called away so fast after something so bad happened with Shoyo?" Suga asked, glaring at the officer.

"My dickhead of a boss. That bastard that tried to run over Hinata was trying to say he was attacked by you while he was in shock from the wreck. He was threatening to sue because I didn't help him."

The box of noodles Suga was putting in the pantry fell from his grip and crashed to the floor.

"Are you saying he was playing the victim after what he did?!"

Nanami growled,"Yes, but I stopped that shit real fast. In front of the whole damn police force, I had that man spilling his damn guts about what he did. I can't go into further into detail, but be at ease. That bastard is going to rot in jail."

Suga nodded slowly, bending to pick up the noodles. He stopped and stared under the fridge. Nanami watched him, confused as he reached under it and pulled out a notepad.

"It's Hinata's note," Suga smiled sadly. "It has chew marks and scratches on it."

Nanami glanced towards the sleeping kitten. He must have gotten bored and jumped on top of the table to find something to play with. No wonder Nanami hadn't been able to find the note. A curious kitten had knocked it under the refrigerator.

"What about Hinata's legs?" Kageyama whispered sadly. "How is he going to get around until... whatever is preventing him from moving them ends?"

Nanami frowned. "I still have Jun's wheel chair. He will have to use it until... until whatever mental block that is bothering him is over with."

"Hopefully he'll be able to overcome it soon, "Suga said.

Nanami nodded. There was no other option. There was no way in hell he was going to let that boy's mind take away the power to use his legs. That boy was born to move, to fly with his friends on the volleyball court.

Nanami would get that back to him, even if he had to lose his own legs in the process. He would get Hinata back the one thing that made him soar.


	6. Chapter 6

I promise I did not abandoned this story! I've just hit a brick wall and have some serious writers block. I've been trying to work on it and hope to have something come to mind soon! This is the longest I've ever gone without write something for my stories and it's awful. Lol

Hopefully I'll have something for you soon. I need to find some inspiration!


	7. Chapter 7

He felt like he was in a prison. Trapped by his own mind in a cage that left him with no freedom. His legs were useless, and his mind was breaking and fragmenting at the edges. Hinata knew he was putting stress on Nanami as well. The man was always lingering close by, hovering around Hinata like a frightened humming bird.

He didn't want to worry anyone. He didn't want his own mind to ruin the peace he had finally found. Kageyama was no better as he was never far from sight, always watching Hinata out of the corner of his eyes. It didn't seem fair to make everyone worry.

Hinata stopped in the hallway, staring down at his hands that gripped his new mode of moving around. Stupid useless legs, there was nothing wrong with them and yet... he couldn't get them to move at all! He hated being in this chair, hated not being able to walk and run.

He was also displeased by the fact he had not been able to return to school yet. Though his injuries hadn't been severe, Nanami still hadn't allowed him to go. Hinata knew it was partly because he needed to relax for a few days, and partly because he knew Nanami was afraid, afraid to let Hinata out of his sight for long periods of time.

Someone did try to kill him after all. That alone confused the boy. What had he done this time to deserve this? He wasn't cruel to people, he didn't bully anyone, and he sure hadn't done anything so horrible it made someone murderous.

Thinking about the why's alone gave Hinata a headache.

"Shoyo, what's the matter?"

Hinata jumped at the sound of the voice behind him. Frowning at his stupidity, he turned his head, forcing a smile towards Suga.

"Nothing, I just kind wanted to take a bath." Even if he had to struggle to get in it.

"Oh, you could have asked me for help." Hinata dropped his eyes to his lap, watching those limp thighs and legs. He just wanted to be able to move them. He wanted out of this god forsaken chair. He wanted to be able to get in the bath without needing help.

"I said something insensitive didn't I?" Suga whispered looking away. Sighing, the boy turned to head back towards the kitchen. Quickly Hinata turned in his chair hurrying after Suga. Why? Why did he have to hurt those around him?

"Suga, wait!" Hinata said, trying to hurry faster down the hallway. It was driving him crazy how slow he moved in this damn chair.

Rolling into the living room, he turned quickly towards the kitchen. He missed being able to run, to walk, to chase after those in front of him. He missed being able to jump.

One week, one week he had been stuck in this chair, and he already had enough.

"I'm sorry, Suga, you didn't do anything wrong," Hinata said breathless.

"Why do you keep saying sorry? You have nothing to apologize for, so why do you keep doing it?" Suga suddenly snapped, whipping around to look at Hinata.

Hinata flinched, eyes wide.

Suga open and closed his mouth as if just realizing he had yelled at the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered, his eyes falling. He turned in his chair then to roll back towards his room. He hadn't meant to make Suga angry. Hinata jerked to a stop, making him almost fall from his seat. Warm hands quickly reached around stopping him.

"Wait, I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to yell." In seconds, Suga was kneeling in front of him, light eyes regretful. "I just...I want to help but, you keep closing me out, pushing me away."

Hands on Hinata's knees, Suga squeezed. Tears filled Hinata's eyes. He wish he could feel those hands.

"I'm not meaning to. I just... I'm upsetting everyone, and it makes me angry."

"That's okay, Hinata, it's okay to be angry. And it's okay that we are upset, it's even understandable. Something terrible happened again, and we can't do anything to stop it. It's natural, these emotions. But you can't close us out, you can't hide away in your mind, because that scares me. I can't help you when you retreat like that."

Hinata sighed. "Why do I feel like we have done this before?" Hinata asked, his voice annoyed.

Suga laughed lightly. "Does seem that way doesn't it." Those gray eyes were suddenly boring into Hinata's. "Now, I know you wanted a bath, so let me help you please."

* * *

The house was quiet once Nanami returned from work, the type of quite that unnerved him. On hurried feet, he moved towards the living room, quickly glancing around. When he didn't see Hinata or Suga, he rushed down the hall and pushed the door to Shoyo's room open. Nanami froze. Suga was sitting on Hinata's bed. Shoyo was tucked in between his legs sleeping while Suga read a book.

Suga glanced up, blinking slowly.

"You're home early," Suga said glancing at the clock on the nightstand.

"Yeah, I'm on shortened shifts for a while. Need to keep an eye on my boy there." Nanami leaned against the door frame studying the sleeping boy. There were clearly bags under his eyes and a pucker in between his eyebrows showing his discomfort while resting.

"We got into an argument," Suga muttered closing his book.

"What about?" Though the older man could probably guess himself.

"He's retreated again... into his own world." Suga glanced down, running his fingers through Shoyo's orange locks.

"I expected as much," Nanami said sighing. "He's stubborn, that one."

"We can't help him if he stays locked in his own mind," Suga said clenching his teeth. Nanami studied the older boy from where he stood. How much he cared for Hinata was undeniable, but it had to be hard on him trying to handle someone as broken as Hinata.

"The best we can do is be here for him, and for me to solve this shit as soon as possible." Nanami said, pushing away from the wall. "I'm going to start dinner. I'll let you know when it's done."

Slowly Nanami made his way towards the kitchen. To say he was stressed would be a serious understatement on his part. His investigation was getting nowhere. No fingerprints on the envelope containing Hinata's pictures. No trace was able to be done on the phone she had called from. The account she used to transfer the money was indeed that of a dead women.

Whoever they were dealing with was good at covering their tracks, which lead to many different question. Why was she doing this? What was her intention? Was it simply to hurt Hinata? If that was the case, then why? The boy was as innocent as they came. He wouldn't hurt anyone even if his life depended on it.

Why would anyone want to ruin something as rare these days as Hinata. So bright, loving and kind.

Why was some mad woman trying to crush what little life that boy had left in him? It angered Nanami. It made him want to rage and rip this world to shreds trying to find the one responsible. It was unbearable knowing he was in no way closer to finding out what was happening. Nanami couldn't trust anyone now, not when Hinata's life was at risk. Not when he had no damn clue who was behind it.

He needed something, anything to point him in the right direction. Just one small clue would do. Anything would do, as long as it led him to something useful. How was he suppose to save his son's life if he didn't have one small hint as to the whys? Shoyo didn't deserve this. He didn't need to fear for his safety every waking moment.

It was painful not being able to help his son.

"Hey dad." Nanami turned his head smiling down at the orange mop of hair as Hinata rolled into the kitchen.

"Hey, little man."

Nanami watched as Hinata bit his lip. "Dad, do... am I a burden to you?"

Nanami froze over the pot sitting on the stove. The wooden spoon in his hand whined as his hand gripped it so tightly it about snapped.

"Shoyo, why would you ever think such a thing?" It was hard for Nanami to keep his voice level.

"Your work hours are being cut short, and these stupid legs! They don't work, which means I need help with everyday shit that everyone else can do on their own! Doesn't that make me a burden?!"

As calmly as he could muster Nanami turned towards the boy, slowly making his way towards him. Those amber eyes were large and filled with doubt. Nanami should have known Hinata would think such things. He didn't like having to rely on others when he was in need. It was a flaw Nanami wished he could get rid of.

"Listen to me, my hours are cut because I wanted them to be. I need this for me. I need to protect you because I love you, not because you are a burden to me, Shoyo. As for your legs, we will get past this mental block and you will be soaring through the sky in no time. We cannot let doubt cloud our judgment." Nanami sighed as he ran his hands through those thick orange strands. "I never want to hear you say you are a burden again because you are far from it. You saved me as much as I saved you."

Eyes full of tears stared up at Nanami. "How did I save you?" Hinata whispered.

"I was alone, and I was perfectly fine with that or so I thought. Once you were here, I realized how much I needed someone, someone to love and be loved in return. Jun was my world, and once he was gone, nothing or anyone mattered. You gave me back something I didn't realize I needed, that connection to someone. I thought I could go the rest of my days alone, but you have proven me wrong. You saved me from a world of solitude."

"I can't imagine a world without you in it now. You brought so much light into my universe that if you were to be gone from it now I would be lost in the darkness."

"That's... really poetic." Nanami smiled.

"You're going to make fun of me now you little brat?" Nanami asked ruffling Hinata's hair.

"A little bit..." Nanami sighed turning back towards the kitchen. "Thank you dad."

Nanami paused before turning back towards the chair confined boy.

"Love you, little man."

* * *

He regretted wanting to come back to school. While he originally thought being around others would make him feel better, that definitely wasn't the case. Being bumped into and jarred by rushing teens made his stress level skyrocket. He didn't like being so low to the ground or having to look up at others as they moved past him.

He sat frozen in the hallway as kids rushed by, talking loudly and playing around. Maybe coming back to school wasn't such a good idea. He had the option of doing his school work at home, why hadn't he just done that? Being out in the open in public was making his anxiety hit an all time high.

His hands gripped the handles of the wheels so hard he thought he heard his bones crack. His heart was racing to the point he could feel it in his throat. The teens around him seemed to pay him no mind as he struggled to breath past his panic. The crowded hallway soon became empty as the bell rang for the start of class and there he still sat, his breath evading him, his heart pounding and the shrill laughter of his uncle's voice echoing in his head.

He was weak, small and useless in this chair. He was trapped by his own body.

The hallway in front of him blurred as tears swam in his eyes. Still he sat gripping his wheelchair. It seemed to take more will than he currently had in him to pry his fingers loose from the metal in his grip. With trembling fingers, he fumbled with his phone quickly hitting the speed dial for Nanami.

His teeth hurt from how hard he had his jaw set while he not so calmly waited for Nanami to answer his phone call. It didn't take long for the cop to swiftly answer.

"Shoyo? What's the matter?"

"I.. I..." His breath shuddered making it hard for him to speak. Loud laughter filled his mind, taunting him. "I need you," Hinata whispered.

"I'm on my way, little man. Just take small calm breaths for me okay?"

"I can't... I.. It's... to loud here." Hinata couldn't understand what was happening, this was not like a panic attack he had, had before. The walls seemed to warp in front of him, the floors shuttered and rolled. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as that laughter turned into an inhuman scream.

Hinata knew the voice wasn't real. He knew his uncle wasn't alive anymore to hurt him, but some small part of him didn't believe he was safe from his uncle's grasp. The phone he was holding slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor and making the small, scared boy jump. He squeezed his eyes closed trying to block out the hall in front of him that was growing dark. The steady sound of approaching feet made his heart pound more, the darkness seemed to swallow the world.

"Hi..na..ta." Shoyo flinched at the sound of his uncle's voice grow closer to him, the footsteps grow louder, faster.

The hand that fell to his shoulder made him scream.

* * *

Kageyama jerked his hand away from Hinata as soon as the scream let loose from his throat. The sound was so heart wrenching that, for a moment, Kageyama didn't know what to do. He stood in front of Hinata as he shuddered in his chair, his eyes closed tight, his breathing erratic, and his skin pale.

"Hinata, it's okay." The setter dropped down to his knees in front of the scared boy in his chair trying to catch his attention.

"Go away..." Hinata whispered past his shuddered breaths. "Don't hurt me anymore."

Kageyama wasn't good in these types of situations. He didn't know how to calm Hinata's panic like Suga or Nanami-san. Unsure of what to do, the raven haired boy reached into his back pocket, quickly pulling out his phone and dialing his Senpai's number.

He could probably get a different adult to help him, but he wasn't so sure a stranger was what Hinata needed at this moment.

"Kageyama, shouldn't you be in class?" Suga's voice was filled with disappointment at the idea of his junior skipping his studies.

"I need your help, Hinata is in full blown panic right now in the middle of the hallway at school and I don't know how to help. When I tried touching him, he screamed."

"Try getting him to focus on you first before you try reaching to touch him. He might not be aware that it is you." Though Suga's voice was filled with worry, it held a calmness to it that Kageyama was currently lacking.

"Hinata, could you look at me please?" Kageyama grimaced at himself. His voice was not the type to be soothing to those that were in need of warmth. His voice lacked the caring vibrations that Suga and Nanami had when they spoke to Hinata when he was having an attack.

When Hinata didn't look up at Kageyama, he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Try not to get frustrated with him, Kageyama. I know this isn't really your strong suit, but you need to handle him like a delicate bubble at the moment."

The boy in front of him whimpered. His arms quickly snaked around his body, and his nails dug into the flesh of his upper arms.

"Suga! What do I do when he starts to claw at his skin!" Blood had already started seeping from his flesh as his nails dug deep into the tissue of his arms.

"Damn it," Suga snapped. "He's going to freak out, but grab his hands." Kageyama did just that. Quickly sitting the phone on the floor, he reached forward, taking hold on Hinata's wrist and pulling them away from his body.

When his eyes flew open, the amber orbs seemed lost, his scream tore from his throat making Kageyama jump. The scared haunting sound caught the attention of teachers and students in the rooms curious eyes were suddenly peaking out from behind doors.

"Kageyama-kun, what seems to be the problem?" Kageyama only glanced up from a moment to peek at his math teacher who was hurrying towards us his dark eyes worried as they fell onto Hinata. The boy was thrashing in the setters hold trying to pry his hands free from being caged.

"He's having a panic attack," Kageyama snapped, turning back towards his distressed friend. He needed to get him to calm down before the whole school saw him like this. Hinata wouldn't want that, he wouldn't want people to look at him with more pity than those around him already do.

"Get back to your class rooms!" Mr. Tosoma snapped as kids started pouring into the hallway wanting to know where the screaming was coming from.

"Hinata, I need you to look at me please," Mr. Tosoma said, his voice calm. Before Kageyama could even react, the man reached out and clamped his hands down on Hinata's shoulders. Another inhuman scream ripped from Hinata's throat, his back arched making Kageyama loss his grip on his arms. The setter fell forward having to use the wheelchair to catch himself.

Kageyama knew that if Hinata could move his legs, he would be kicking wildly as he fought to get away from them. Whatever the boy was seeing and feeling was something so beyond Kageyama's control to help.

"Stop touching him!" Kageyama snapped, pulling the teacher away trying to give Hinata space. The boy was panting now, taking in great gulps of air as if he was suffocating. One hand was tangled in his shirt gripping it so tightly his small hands turned white.

"Shoyo!" Kageyama's head snapped up at the distressed sound of Nanami's voice as he came barreling down the hallway with the school's dean hot on his heels. Though Hinata was still in full blown panic, Kageyama sighed in relief. Nanami knew how to handle these episodes. He would be able to make Hinata feel better in no time.

Picking his phone up off the floor, he pressed it back against his ear walking backwards to get out of the way while Nanami took over.

"Tell me what's happening!" Kageyama flinched at the distraught sound of Suga's voice. It must be hard on him only being able to hear Hinata have a fit over the phone and not being able to help.

"Nanami's here now," Kageyama breathed, watching as the cop leaned in real close to Hinata's ear talking in a hushed voice. He hadn't touched him as of yet, he knew to wait before making any skin contact with the distressed teen.

"He's trying to calm him." Kageyama watched closely, studying Nanami as he spoke, the way his body moved, how he stood off to the side ever so slightly as to not be directly in front of Hinata. His calm seemed to calm Hinata slowly, the timber of his voice was nothing more than a quiet hum. His breath was slow and even coaxing Hinata to follow suit and match his breathing with the older man's.

Ever so slowly, Hinata opened his eyes once more. They landed on Nanami in seconds, those amber orbs desperate for something Kageyama couldn't give him. Nanami reached out then, still standing to the side. His fingers gently brushed Hinata's cheek, brushing away his tears.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered closing his eyes once more. His breathing was still on the frantic side. His hand was still tangled in his shirt. "I'm sorry," he said again, hiccuping.

"Nothing to be sorry about, it's okay now. I got you," Nanami said smiling gently at the decoy.

"He seems to be doing better now," Kageyama said into his phone glancing away to look down the hall to make sure no nosy students were watching the scene in front of him.

"Good, tell Nanami I will be there tonight. I'll text you later to let you know how Hinata is doing. Okay Kageyama?"

"Yeah, I'll let him know and thank you." Kageyama hung up his phone and placed it back into his pocket. Slowly the setter moved forward, tapping the cop on the shoulder to get his attention. Those deep dark blue eyes met his, smiling sadly. The boy quietly informed Nanami what Suga said. The cop nodded his understanding before turning back towards Hinata who seemed to have exhausted himself into a fitful sleep.

"I'm going to get him home. Would you mind collecting his school work for the next few weeks for me and dropping it off at the house?"

Kageyama nodded. "Sure, I'll be by later."

Nanami smiled, nodding before pushing Hinata away. Kageyama sighed again, watching as they left. He had felt relived when Hinata said he was ready to come back to school, but it seemed his mind couldn't deal with the stress of everything happening right now.

It frustrated Kageyama that Hinata couldn't even get relief with being at school. He would have to talk to Senpais about escorting Hinata around school so he wouldn't get too flustered. Though Tukishima would probably throw a fit, he would still help out with Hinata.

Kageyama would also have to learn how to calm Hinata down like Suga and Nanami did. He would have to learn a lot of things to help his friend. The taller boy didn't like seeing his friend suffer so badly.

He needed to be helpful, he needed to be there for Hinata any way he could.

* * *

 **I am so sorry about the long break I took from my story! I had such a block on my writing that I was worried if I tried I'd write some horrible dribble. Hopefully you enjoyed the newest chapter and I hope to have another one for you soon! I can't leave my baby Hinata hanging like that he needs a happy ending... maybe! lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully you are enjoying the story so far. I know I'm enjoying keeping you on your toes with the emotions! I make no promises on killing off characters, but I'll try not to be too cruel! :)**

* * *

It had been a week since Hinata's breakdown in the school hallway. He still felt ashamed. He hated himself to a great extent because of the fear, the panic, and the pity he saw in others' eyes. He felt pathetic, small and useless. And trapped, trapped by his useless legs.

Everyone had been stopping by lately to see him. Kageyama, Daichi, everyone who could possibly stop by to see him did. He was grateful, he really was, but he felt no comfort when people were present these days. He was afraid for them, afraid of what would happen to them if he was close range.

With Nanami having made no headway on who was trying to kill him, anyone that was around was at risk of being caught up in this mess. Hinata didn't want that. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him. It wouldn't be fair to them, and it would hurt Hinata if one of his friends got hurt protecting him.

Even though he voiced his concerns, no one would listen to him. They just told him not to worry about them. He was only to worry about getting better, which was laughable to Hinata. Their friendship meant everything to him, of course he was going to be worried about them. It was obvious the person after him was hiring people who didn't care if they hurt others. As long as Hinata died in the process, it didn't matter if someone else was hurt alongside him.

"Hinata?" Hinata jumped, his eyes springing open finding Nanami in moments.

"Hi, Nanami," Hinata whispered.

Nanami smiled, but Hinata didn't miss the sadness behind his deep blue eyes. Hinata was tired of seeing the how troubled Nanami has become.

"You plan on hiding out in your room all day, little man?"

"I was just trying to rest some." Though it was a bit of a lie, sleeping wasn't coming so easy these days, but being in that damned wheelchair put a serious damper on his mood.

"Are you not feeling well?" Nanami moved forward then layed his large hand on Hinata's forehead. The cop frowned down at Hinata. "Stay right there I'm going to grab the thermometer."

Hinata frowned as Nanami left the room, placing his own hand on his forehead he tried to measure his own temperature. He couldn't tell if he was warm or not. He had a headache but he was sure it was just because he was stressing himself out over that woman and being stuck in a chair.

Nanami was back in no time demanding for Hinata to open his mouth and sit patiently while the device did its thing. When the beeper sounded, Nanami quickly grabbed it before Hinata even had a chance to reach for it.

"Just as I thought, you are running a fever. A pretty high one at that. 103.1, why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad?" Nanami asked frowning down at Hinata.

"I just have a headache, I thought it was because of stress. I'm a bit cold, but I figured the air is just up to high."

Nanami chuckled slightly. "You would over look such a high fever. I'm going to grab some fever reducer for you and make some soup for dinner."

"I'm not really hungry," Hinata muttered.

"Well too bad, little man. I can't medicate you on an empty stomach, so you will eat."

Hinata sighed. "Yes sir."

* * *

While the soup was cooking, Nanami dug through the medicine cabinet for the pain and fever reducer he picked up from the pharmacy a couple of days back. Nanami frowned down at the bottle before sighing. He hated he had to use such medication for Hinata that wouldn't have a bad reaction with the antidepressant his therapist had him on.

It had been a struggle to get Hinata to agree on taking the medication, not that Nanami was a fan of the therapist suggesting he be placed on them. Depression wasn't his problem, anxiety was, and Nanami didn't understand why his damned therapist was overlooking that.

"Dad." Nanami put a smile on his face and turned towards Hinata who rolled into the kitchen.

"Did you need something, little man?"

Hinata nodded slowly, it was then Nanami noticed how pale he looked and the almost green hue to his skin. Without needed more of a hint, he rushed towards the small trashcan in the pantry and pulled it out before rushing back to Hinata who leaned over it and began heaving.

Sighing, Nanami rubbed Shoyo's back slowly hoping to soothe his son as another wave of vomit assaulted his little man. Gasping, Hinata pulled back breathing deeply.

"You finished?" Nanami asked frowning down at the boy.

"I.. I think so, sorry. I didn't know if I could get on the floor in the bathroom to puke in the toilet."

"It's okay, I got you." Disposing of the ruined trash bag outside in the cans, Nanami quickly made his way back into the house to get Hinata a cup of cool water. By the time he made it back to the decoy had climbed on the couch, curling in on himself.

Getting a fresh bag and the water, Nanami sat both close enough for Hinata to grab before he wet a cool rag and placed it on the boy's forehead.

"The nausea came out of nowhere," Hinata whined, pouting up at Nanami who had to fight to chuckle at the sad look on the boy's face.

"I'm going to assume you got the flu. You must have caught it when you went for your check up at the doctor's office yesterday. You lucked out, little man. The virus that's been going around last a good four days. I'll run to the store later to get some cold patches and sports drinks for you so you don't get dehydrated."

"Why couldn't you have got it instead?" Hinata whispered, pouting once more.

"I have a great immune system." Hinata smiled at that before it was quickly wiped away and he was once again face first in the trash can throwing up once more. Sighing, Nanami sat next to him rubbing soothing circles on his back, hoping it brought some type of comfort.

"I think I hate this," Hinata said pushing himself up on the couch. That's when Nanami saw it. His eyes widened he watched as Hinata moved his legs to pull them under his rear to sit on them.

"Shoyo, do me a favor buddy and stand up," Nanami said standing quickly. Hinata mumbled something in his fevered state before he stood on shaky legs. The boy rubbed his eyes not seeming to understand what he just did.

Stepping back a few steps, Nanami held his arms out for Hinata. "Come here little man, let's get you in some clean clothes, you sweated right through yours."

Nanami broke out in a smile as Hinata walked over to him in his dazed state.

"Shoyo! Look at your legs little man."

"Wha?" Hinata glanced down, eyes glazed from his fever before he glanced up quickly eyes wide and filled with wonder. "My... my legs. They're working! They're working, Dad!"

The joy on that boy's face was the best thing Nanami had seen on this earth and he moved then, wrapping the boy in his arms and pulling him tight to his chest. He was so glad, so damn glad he got past whatever block his mind had put up. Even if it was just because of the fever that had him not worrying about his legs for once, he was still so damn glad.

"I'm proud of you, Shoyo," Nanami whispered, kissing the top of Hinata's head.

"D-dad... I'm g-gonna." Hinata turned then, rushing back towards the trash can to once again empty what little bit of food he had in his stomach. Most of it seemed to be stomach acid, but that didn't keep the poor boy's body from trying to rid itself of it.

"Okay, here's the deal, little man. I'm going to help you to the bathroom. You need a cool bath. You're burning up, and I need to get that fever down. Then I want you to get water in your stomach if not anything else. I'm also going to call Suga to come over since I'm on the night shift tonight, and you don't need to be home alone with such a high fever."

Hinata nodded slowly but didn't seem to catch much of what Nanami was saying.

* * *

Suga was nose deep in a medical book when his phone started going off. He knew the second he heard the ringtone that it was Nanami calling him and not Hinata. Thinking the worst, the Setter dived for his phone, knocking countless books and documents off his desk to reach his bed where his phone sat.

"Nanami?" Suga said almost breathless with fear.

"Hey Suga, could I trouble you to come stay the night with Shoyo? He has the flu and is running a pretty high fever, but I'm on the night shift tonight, and I don't want to leave him till two am while he's so sick."

Suga sighed, rubbing a hand over his chest to calm his frantic heart. "Of course I'll be over in thirty, do I need to pick up anything up on my way?"

"Cold patches and sports drinks if you don't mind. I was going to grab some myself, but he has already throw up several times, and I don't feel right leaving him to go get them."

"Okay, see you two shortly." Hanging up Suga, collected the items he needed for the night before rushing out of the apartment. He knew it was only the flu and there was no real need to be rushing so fast, but this was something he could help with.

He hadn't felt too helpful these past few weeks with everything that had been happening. With something as simple as the flu, he could help soothe him some, even if he couldn't take the flu from him.

Suga made it to the closest store to Nanami's before getting the items Nanami asked for and a few other things that he thought would help Hinata. Satisfied with his items, he quickly paid before making the short walk to his home for the night. The sun hadn't yet set for the day, and the wind wasn't yet at its coldest.

Since Suga knew the door would be locked even with both Nanami and Hinata being home, he pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as he was in the punched in the alarm code before locking the door once more.

"Nanami I'm here!" Suga called walking towards the kitchen and dumping his bags on the kitchen table.

"I'll be right there, I'm helping Hinata out of the bath," Nanami called from down the hall.

Suga frowned sadly. He knew how much it hurt Hinata to need help with bathing and other everyday things. And to have someone like Nanami help him, someone Hinata looked up to so much, it had to hurt him greatly.

"Hey Suga, thanks for coming with such short notice."

Suga smiled. "You know it's no trouble. Hinata is mine after all."

Nanami narrowed his eyes but chuckled none the less. "Well you have to share, because he's mine too. Speaking of Hinata, he'll be here in a moment." Nanami smiled broadly then making Suga confused.

That's when Suga heard it the quiet shuffle of feet. His heart was pounding before Hinata even made it around the corner. And it was beautiful, seeing him standing and walking. If it wasn't for the green parlor of his skin and the flush of his cheeks from the fever, Hinata would look like the happiest person Suga had seen in awhile.

Because that boy with his hair the color of the sun and eyes set ablaze like burning amber was smiling so big, it made Suga's heart soar.

"W-when did this happen?" Suga whispered, moving quickly towards Shoyo and hugging him close. He didn't realize he was crying until Hinata reached up and wiped away a tear on his cheek.

"Not long before I called you, figured I'd let you be surprised when you got here," Nanami said his large smile still firm on his face.

"That's amazing. This is amazing." Kissing Hinata on the forehead, Suga pulled back when he felt the heat off his skin.

"As much as I want to celebrate, you are burning up and look like you feel horrible. So go sit, and I'll make you some peppermint tea. It should settle your stomach so we can get some of the soup I smell in your stomach. Then medicine."

Hinata pouted when Suga pushed him towards the couch. "I'm not hungry," Hinata whined, curling up on the sofa and pulling a blanket over himself.

"I know, but I want you to at least try." Suga raised an eyebrow when he saw that Hinata was about to argue. "Please, for me?"

Hinata frowned. "That's cheating."

* * *

It was getting harder to find people in town that needed money, which made it hard for her to wave money in their faces to get them to kill. How hard was it to get rid of one boy? All she needed was for him to die, then officer Hadeki would know how it felt to have someone taken from him before it was their time.

Everyone needs money, there was no way she wouldn't be able to find someone soon enough. Then she could try a different route to getting rid of that boy.

* * *

Suga was dozing lightly on the couch when he jerked awake when he felt Hinata jump up beside him. His eyes were clouded with sleep, but he could make out Hinata leaned over the trash can throwing up once again. Sighing sadly, Suga leaned over Hinata's legs rubbing his sweat soaked back. Shoyo was gasping and gagging, trying to choke up whatever his stomach was trying to rid his body off.

Suga had lost count of how many times Hinata had thrown up tonight, and he hadn't managed to keep any of the soup down he had ate. Even water didn't seem to want to stay down. It was going to be a long couple of days and probably a trip to the doctor if Hinata couldn't even manage water. The last thing he needed was get so dehydrated he needed to be rushed to the hospital.

"You think you done?" Suga asked when Hinata pulled back slowly breathing heavily.

"I hope so," Hinata whined his big eyes watering.

"I'm going to grab the thermometer to check your temperature again. And as horrible as it may sound to you, I want you to drink some water."

Hinata's lips trembled, but he nodded even if it was the saddest thing Suga had seen as of late. Even with his legs in working order again, he was so miserable he couldn't even be excited about it.

Suga was grabbing for the thermometer when he heard Hinata start heaving again with a great gasp and a whimper. Suga was glad he was good at staying up for long hours, he didn't think he would be able to get any real sleep being so worried about Hinata. It was only midnight but Suga found himself wishing Nanami was back already. If Hinata kept all this throwing up, they would be taking a trip to the hospital a lot sooner then Suga thought.

"I hate this," Hinata cried as Suga pushed the trash can aside, waving the thermometer in front of Hinata to let him know it was time to check his fever again. Groaning, Hinata opened his mouth and quickly clamping his mouth closed over the device.

His body was shaking with fatigue it was easy to see that all the vomiting was taking its toll on the boy. When the beep finally sounded, Suga pulled the bright red thermometer out of his mouth frowning worriedly down at the numbers displayed there.

"Okay Shoyo, I'm going to get an ice bath ready. Since you haven't had any luck keeping any medication down you need a rapid cool down. Your fever is 104.3, way to high, so ice bath it is."

Eyes glazed with fever and his body shaking, Hinata nodded slowly. If he truly understood what Suga was saying, the older boy didn't see it. Running a shaky hand through his hair, Suga made his way to the bathroom filling the bath with cold water before rushing to the kitchen to grab a bucket of ice to dump in the water. Sadly once Suga dumped the ice in the water and made his way back to Hinata, the smaller boy was dozing on the couch.

Suga hated to wake him, but his fever was too high for Suga's liking.

* * *

This was one of the longest nights Nanami had had in awhile. Most late night shifts weren't that eventful, but because Nanami was lost in thoughts about Hinata, tonight seemed to be the night all the crazies wanted to come out. Between idiot drunks and teens looking to cause trouble, Hadeki had written several tickets tonight and took five people to jail.

Yes tonight wasn't his night. He was tired and worried about his little man. He knew Suga was taking good care of him, but he was still worried.

When he pulled into the driveway, his body was heavy with exhaustion but before he could even relax he needed to make sure his adopted son was okay. He didn't realize he was rushing in the door until the alarm gave a warning beep before it started to sound.

Cursing at himself, he quickly deactivated it before resetting it for the night.

"Is that you Nanami?" The cop glanced up while kicking off his work boots at the disheveled Suga who was standing in the living room doorway looking more worn out than Nanami probably felt.

"Yes, sorry about that. I suppose I had my damn head in the clouds."

Suga smiled. "Don't worry I wasn't asleep. I actually just got Hinata to sleep."

Nanami frowned. Untucking his shirt, he made his way into the living room finding his boy in moments. He looked like hell, face paler than he had ever seen it since the shooting. The only color was the red flush of the fevered skin of his cheeks.

"How's he doing?" Nanami asked looking back towards Suga who had dropped down in the arm chair beside the sofa.

"Awful. He's thrown up god knows how many times. Had to give him two ice baths, the lowest I can seem to get his fever is down to 103 which doesn't please me at all. He also can't hold a damn thing down."

Frowning, Nanami reached down brushing the sweaty hair from Hinata's forehead and checked his temp with the palm of his hand.

"He feels really hot right now. When was the last time you checked his temperature?"

"About thirty minutes ago. It was 103.5. I was about to put another cool pack on his forehead before I heard the alarm go off."

"Stay seated, I'll grab it." Suga smiled leaning back on the sofa and closing his eyes, but as soon as Nanami was back in the room his eyes popped open once more.

"If he's still throwing up as much tomorrow, we will take him to the doctor," Nanami said standing back to his full height stretching out the sore muscles in his back.

"Try to catch a few hours of sleep, and I'll do the same. I know we both are light sleepers where Hinata is concerned."

"I think I'm going to move him to the bed. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

She had finally done it! She had finally found a break in her cause, and she was more than excited to try out this method to rid Hadeki of the one thing he loved. Like he had done to her.

His little pet of a son was sick as a damn dog and needed a much needed trip to the doctor. She was glad she was able to do the hacking she needed to learn this information, though it was a bit risky on her part. But now she could learn everything she needed about Hadeki Nanami and Hinata Shoyo if this job didn't pan out.

Though she wasn't so sure it would fail. The man she hired this time was more than capable of doing what she needed plus he had a bigger need of money then the second man she had hired. The robbers were simply her test run. Which had failed miserably. The father she had hired failed too, but his child got the surgery he needed so she couldn't be too mad where he was concerned.

She sometimes wondered if she was a hypocrite. She was glad the father was able to save his son, but she was trying to steal the life of another child. Maybe she was a bit twisted, but Hadeki had taken the most important person in her life, and she would never forgive him for that.

So if killing a child was her means to an end of her revenge, then so be it.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm about to do some more horrible things to Hinata. This was your warning before the next chapter is up and ready for you lovelies. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'm so glad to be back in the writing game. My writers block was the worst thing ever, I hate leaving things unresolved!**

 **Till next time!**

 **XOXOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9

After almost twenty four hours of vomiting, Nanami and Suga had enough. Though it started with an argument and ended with Hinata vomiting, they had finally convinced him it was time for a trip to the doctor's office. The office had been hectic, sick kids waiting, some screaming, others with runny noses, and a few unlucky ones vomiting like Hinata.

Flu season had hit this town and now here Suga sat with Hinata plastered in his lap, uncaring of the odd looks they were getting. Nanami sat next to them, filling out the paper work and insurance forms.

Poor Hinata was so exhausted that he leaned against Suga's chest, body shaking from his fever, hair plastered to his head. Suga wished Hinata would have allowed them to take him straight to the hospital, but at the mention of going, the poor boy about had a fit. So Nanami found the only clinic in town and called for an appointment.

So now they sat waiting for his name to be called, armed with a bag in case Hinata got sick before the nurse called them back. Hinata shifted then grunting as he pressed his face closer to Suga's neck, seeking the cool flesh there.

"How you doing, little man?" Nanami asked, leaning over the arm chair to look Hinata in the face.

"I'm peachy, Dad," Shoyo muttered, blinking up at Nanami, his eyes glassy and face flushed.

"My stomach doesn't hurt as bad now," he whispered, looking slightly hopeful.

Nanami smiled, brushing the sweat soaked hair from Hinata's forehead before standing and muttering something about giving the documents to the receptionist. Suga simply nodded, rubbing soothing circles on Hinata's back after he whined slightly.

"Head hurts," Hinata said pouting and rubbing his face against Suga's neck. The setter frowned when the lady to the left of them grimaced with disgust at Hinata's actions. Suga smiled kindly, satisfied when the women looked angry by the smile and quickly looked away.

She was a beautiful woman with light honey colored hair and tanned skin ,but the repulsed look on her face made her ugly. Suga didn't like people like her, who got so put off by the small things around them. People who would look at others that way and not feel bad about their actions.

The woman stood, pulling her phone from her pocket before stepping outside the clinic. Satisfied that he didn't have to deal with her nasty attitude, he looked down at Hinata and smiled softly at the boy who had fallen asleep. Even sick and covered in sweat, he was still lovely and bright to Suga.

* * *

She fought a smile as she dialed her next contact's number, waiting patiently as the phone rang on the other end.

"It's me," she said smiling brightly as the man on the other end of the line muttered a quite hello.

"The money has been transferred to your account, and Hinata Shoyo is ready for you." There was a happy sigh from the man and a breathy thank you.

"No problem sweetie, anything I can do to help. Just try your best to get the job done, and even if you fail, the money is still yours. As long as you don't get caught, that is. I hope for the best for your wife and unborn child."

She hung up then, humming happily. Hopefully this try would be the last. She had better things to than plot the murder of a child. Not that it was any loss to her of course. She just couldn't wait to watch Nanami crumble with the loss of his adoptive son.

She knew over the past year those two had grown incredibly close. She knew the moment Hinata started calling Nanami dad. She knew their routine back and forth. What she didn't like was how hard it was to get what she wanted where they were concerned. Those two hardly left the house without one another. Besides work and school, they spent every other moment together.

She had been watching them for six months, getting everything ready for her plans. At first she had only planned on killing Hadeki, but while she sat in the hospital watching to learn of Hadeki's condition, she had seen something beautiful.

Love.

The love those two had for one another. The fear Hinata had experienced had brought her joy she hadn't felt in years. And the love Nanami pampered the boy with was as sweet as it was maddening. She had that once. That love, and he took it away. Hadeki Nanami took the best thing in her world away, and she couldn't let him have the pleasure after he had stolen it from her.

Time to make hearts stop.

* * *

"Okay, Hinata-san, you do have a bad case of the flu, but your lungs also sound congested, some here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you something for your stomach, which will help settle it so you can keep food and liquids down. Also something for that chest infection you seem to be getting. You've seemed to have passed the worst of the sickness, and the IV fluids I just gave you for the dehydration should help tremendously."

The doctor smiled at Hinata before glancing towards Nanami. "Now he has gotten past the worst of it, but if he suddenly starts vomiting again as much as he was, take him to the hospital. Now the meds, I want him taking them every four hours. We can't have that infection in his lungs getting worse, so there are also antibiotics."

"Okay, every four hours, got it. Do you need us to do anything else?"

"No sir, you're good to go. His fever is down to a reasonable level, so I'm not to concerned by that. I also know of the other medications he's on, so I made sure to give him something that won't counteract with that."

"Thank you, sir," Nanami said, reaching out to shake the doctor's hand.

"You take care now, Hinata. Try to stay away from those nasty bugs." With a final smile, the doctor left the room.

Suga sighed, feeling much better now that the doctor had seen Hinata and gotten something to help ease him.

"You ready to get back home?" Suga asked smiling over at his boyfriend who looked ready to fall back to sleep on the exam table.

"Mhmm, don't we have to go to the pharmacy though?" Hinata muttered, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yes, but the doctor already called it in, so the stop should only take five minutes at the most," Nanami said helping Hinata off the table.

* * *

Suga was cleaning the empty bowls off the table from dinner while Hinata slept. The house was quiet besides the small patter of the kitten as he ran around the living room playing with a small ball. The little ball of fur had as much energy as Hinata normally did when he wasn't sick. Suga couldn't wait till Hinata was feeling better. That way he could get back to playing volleyball.

Suga knew how much he missed it and how annoyed Kageyama was that he hadn't got to play with his best friend. Daichi had made it a point to inform Suga how troubled Kageyama had been since the car accident.

Not that Suga could call it an accident, because it had been anything but that. And the setter still felt sick to his stomach every time he thought about it. He could still see it when he closed his eyes, Hinata pinned under that shelf and the sound of his cries. Suga knew it hadn't been that long ago, but he knew it would haunt him for the rest of the life, just like the shooting.

He didn't even know how Hinata did it some nights. He knew the boy had nightmares and his anxiety was high, and yet he was still one of the happiest people Suga knew.

He was so strong and beautiful.

And a boy who should have the world handed to him, not a boy who had to fight to just stay alive.

"Hey, Suga, it's time for Hinata to take his meds again. Will you go wake him for me while I get everything ready?" Nanami asked walking into the kitchen rubbing a towel through his hair.

"Yea I sure will." After placing the last bowl in the dishwasher, Suga made his way towards Hinata's room, stopping just outside the door to flip on the light. He knew better then to wake Hinata up in total darkness.

He smiled at what he saw. That beautiful mop of orange hair was waving in every direction, his face relaxed. And he was rolled up so tightly in his blanket the only part of him Suga could really make out was that stunning hair and the side view of his cheek.

"Shoyo," Suga called out knowing it was best to make himself known before waking the boy. Hinata stirred the moment he heard Suga's voice, blinking open his eyes looking around slowly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled blinking against the light.

"It's time for your meds," Suga said coming into view so Hinata could see him.

Shoyo yawned, sitting up and stretching. "Mkay."

Suga smiled at the sleep filled, unfocused eyes. Hinata smiled softly standing slowly before suddenly hugging Suga. Koshi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, smiling at the sudden hug but too glad to have this boy standing in front of him to not hug him back.

"What's the hug for?" Suga asked, dropping his cheek on top of Hinata's head.

"Because I'm glad, so glad I can stand next to you again," Hinata whispered lightly smiling up at Suga.

"I'm glad too, so damn glad." Kissing the boy on the forehead, he ushered him into the kitchen were Nanami was waiting at the table, taking out the many meds Hinata had to take.

"Okay, you know the drill little man. The antibiotics, the stomach meds, the decongestant and your mood stabilizer." Handing Hinata his pills, he watched as the boy frowned down at them.

"Do I have to take the antidepressant? They make me feel funny." Hinata muttered sadly rolling the pill in his hand.

"Make you feel funny how?" Nanami asked looking worried.

"They make me feel heavy, I don't really want to do anything when I take them." Hinata blinked, looking away as if ashamed by admitting this.

"I understand, buddy, but you go to see the therapist in few days, so take them for now and I'll have him take you off the meds okay?"

Hinata sighed. "I'm not depressed," he snapped before swallowing the pills and stomping off.

Suga almost followed after him, but he knew that walk too well. It was the one that screamed 'leave me alone.' So he didn't move after the boy. He stood in the kitchen, looking down at the floor unsure as to what to do.

"Wasn't expecting that outburst." Nanami ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration.

"Well he isn't depressed. We know this, but that therapist of his seems to be a bit of an idiot. Maybe we should find him a new one, one that will give him something for anxiety not depression."

Nanami chuckled. "You have a point. I don't like that man, never have. He's just so damn cocky."

"Well let's head to bed tonight. I have work tomorrow and you have classes don't you?" Nanami said, looking over at Suga, question in his eyes.

Suga nodded. "Yes at noon I have a class, big test too. Should be fun."

Nanami laughed again. "I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors, too smart to do anything other wise."

* * *

Kageyama was waiting outside the school for Hinata's arrival. He had gotten the text the night before letting him know that Hinata would be returning to school. So he waited, Noya hopping happily beside him and Tanaka trying his best to keep his own excitement at bay.

After getting the text, he had quickly messaged the others letting them know he would be escorting Hinata throughout the day. Kageyama was determined to keep Hinata from feeling any anxiety while in school.

When Nanami's car pulled up and the passenger door opened for some unknown reason, Kageyama's heart began pounding in his chest.

Then the most amazing thing happened. Hinata jumped out of the car, smiling so damn brightly Kageyama was momentarily blinded behind that happiness.

"Oh my god," Noya whispered.

"Hinata!" Tanaka yelled rushing forward towards their decoy who was running towards them. 'Running' Kageyama thought 'he was running.'

"When!?" Kageyama yelled, rushing towards the boy.

Hinata smiled brightly. "Friday night, while I was barfing my guts up with the flu."

Only Hinata would find something like that amusing, but Kageyama couldn't describe how he truly felt. His heart was pounding, and his hands were sweating. He had him back, his decoy the one person who can hit his quicks with so much accuracy it left others teams stunned.

"This is the best thing ever, Hinata!" Noya said, jumping up in the air. Again Hinata smiled brightly nodding his head so fast it was a surprise he didn't give himself whiplash.

"Okay we need to get to class before we are late!" Noya said laughing as he dragged Hinata behind him.

Kageyama couldn't think of anything in this world that would make him happier than he was right now, because there was nothing more beautiful in this world than watching Hinata move.

* * *

This is what he missed. The feel of the court beneath his feet. The sting of the ball against his palm and the sound of shoes running against the hardwood floors. He was flying, over the net and passed the walls in front of him.

God how he missed this.

He knew he was smiling, brightly in fact. His face practically hurt from the smiling he had been doing today. This was one of the best things in this world to him, playing volleyball with the people he loved the most, being part of something as fast paced and exciting as this. The huffs of breath, the sweat that coated his skin. It felt amazing.

"Hinata!" Coach Ukai yelled out catching the decoys attention as he landed from doing his quick with Kageyama.

"Yes?" He asked rushing over to the dyed blonde.

"Time for your meds. Suga texted me the times you were suppose to take them."

Hinata sighed. "They are such worriers," he whined, turning on his feet and heading for the club room where his bag was, more importantly, his pile of pills he had to take every day for the next two weeks while he fought off some chest infection.

Annoyed that he had to take a break in his practice, he hurriedly got his medication and swallowed them down with some water before hurrying back towards the courts. He wanted to get as much volleyball in with his team before practice was over.

* * *

Kageyama noticed the moment Hinata started slowing down that something was wrong. The boy was gasping for breath like Kageyama had never seen him experience before. He knew he had been out of practice, but Hinata was in great shape. There should be no reason for the short spacey breaths he was taking.

"Hinata?" Kageyama called out as the boy's hands went to his knees.

"What's wrong?" the setter asked rushing over towards his friend worried.

"I can't... my breathe. Can't." Hinata fell forwards then, grabbing at his chest so frantically Kageyama had to grab the smaller boys shoulders to support him.

"Coach!" the setter shouted, catching the older man's attention as he came rushing towards them.

Hinata was gasping, his eyes large and scared as he pulled and tugged on his shirt. His head whipped back and forth as he gasped and pounded on his chest as if trying to kick start his heart.

"Hurts," Hinata cried. "Hurts." He slapped at his chest, eyes begging for someone to do something.

"Your chest, Hinata? Is it your chest that hurts?" Ukai asked dropping down beside the boy. The other students were gathering around now, worried as they watched their friend struggle.

Hinata nodded, eyes rolling back and forth between his coach and best friend.

"D-don't f-feel..." Hinata gasped. "Right."

Hinata heaved forward in Kageyama's hold, leaning his head over the setters arm as he vomited. Kageyama pulled him closer, holding his friend up and against his chest once the vomiting stopped.

"Sensei, call for an ambulance!" Coach Ukai snapped, glancing up at the frazzled teacher. Coach Ukai was pressing his fingers to Hinata's neck checking his pulse, scared to death at how fast it seemed to be.

Kageyama was slowly rocking Hinata in his arms. The decoy's feet were kicking wildly as he continued to slap at his chest and deep throaty moans came from his throat. Then he suddenly tensed, going stiff in Kageyama's arms.

Then the seizure started.

"Hold him steady!" Ukai snapped, grabbing hold of Hinata's head as his body convulsed and thrashed against the floor and Kageyama's chest. Hinata's teeth were clinched tight, his face a mask of pain as his body shook with such great force Kageyama had to tighten his hold on the smaller boy.

Someone was crying, wailing and Kageyama couldn't stand the noise, couldn't stand the feeling of his friend in his arms jerking and shaking without control of his body.

He couldn't stand him hurting.

* * *

Paper work would be the death of Nanami, at least that's what he thought until his cell phone rang.

"This is Hadeki," he mumbled, flipping through another report and signing all the right places before setting it aside.

"Nanami-san this is coach Ukai. You need to get the hospital right now. Hinata... I... he...god I don't even know. Just get here. They won't tell us anything because we aren't family.

Nanami was on his feet and rushing towards the door before he even registered all of Ukai's words. Maya shouted at him asking what was happening and the only response he could muster past his fear was Hinata and hospital.

While he ran he dialed Suga's number, not sure if the older teen had been called yet, Nanami quickly slid into his car and turned his phone on speaker as he drove.

"Nanami... what's wrong?" Nanami knew that voice. He knew Suga knew something was wrong the moment he had called the boy during school hours.

"I don't know. Something happened to Shoyo. Ukai called and said to get to the hospital. They won't tell them anything, so I don't know what's wrong."

Nanami was speeding, the lights on his patrol car on as he flew down the streets.

"No... No." Suga cried. "How much more will he have to suffer because of others!" Suga yelled. Nanami was aware of the sound of slamming doors and Suga shouting for people to move out of his way.

"I don't know, Suga. God I don't know." He hated others hurting his boy. How could anyone want to hurt him for any reason.

Upon arrival at the hospital Nanami was ambushed up front by Ukai. The coach came running forward the moment he saw the cop rush up the sidewalk. His face clouded with undecided worry.

"What happened?" Nanami asked walking along side Ukai as they went into the hospital heading for the waiting room where the others waited.

"He was playing, doing quicks with Kageyama when the shortness of breath started. Then he was crying about his chest hurting. He vomited then... he had a seizure."

Nanami stumbled, shocked at the thought of his son having a seizure.

"So no one hurt him? He's just ill." Oh god Nanami had been so scared someone had attacked him. Though chest pains and seizure did not sit well with the officer at all.

"I kept a look out during all of practice and Kageyama and a few other students escorted him to every class. To look after him and to help with his anxiety."

Nanami smiled at this. Hinata had so many people that cared for him, Nanami couldn't be happier. That boy needed all the love in the world.

"None of the students saw anyone strange and Hinata was in a pleasant mood all day from what the others said. With how well he was playing and how excited he was, there was no way he felt ill until it hit him randomly."

They came into the waiting room. Nanami saw the worried faces of his team, mostly Kageyama who sat in the far corner, shoulders hunched down, face tight and pained looking. His eyes were blood shot.

Nanami moved towards the boy, dropping to his knees in front of him. The teen didn't even glance up, just stared ahead at the emergency doors.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Nanami watched, Kageyama's eyes rolled towards Hadeki frowning.

"I'm fine," he mumbled looking back towards the doors. Waiting.

"I've known you for a while Tobio you are anything but fine." He had spent so much time with this boy over the past year he might as well been a second son. Nanami had a whole horde of sons when the entire team was around.

"He was making such a terrible sound," Kageyama whispered squeezing his eyes closed. "While he convulsed, the sound he was making. It hurt... that hurt him."

Ah, Nanami understood now. The one thing he had learned about Kageyama over the years though his words and actions sometimes said otherwise he cared very deeply. Especially when it came to Hinata.

"He'll be okay." God he hoped he'll be okay.

"Nanami!" The cop stood at the shout of his name, turning towards the winded Suga who came barreling into the waiting room, face flushed and pale hair disheveled.

"What's happening? How's Hinata?" the setter snapped, grabbing Nanami's arms, his smaller hands shaking.

"He had shortness of breath, chest pains and suffered a seizure."

Suga sagged against Nanami. "So... Um no one hurt him?"

"He was in a great mood all day, and we never saw anyone strange Suga." Noya said looking up at his old teammate. The shortest was frowning, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"We made sure to watch closely, as to not let anyone we didn't know near him. Strange students or otherwise," Tanaka said looking towards Nanami. "He was never away from one of us, so this... Whatever it is wasn't from anything that happened at school."

Nanami nodded steering Suga to a chair so he could sit and relax. The boys shoulders were so tense it was making Hadeki's back spasm in sympathy. The cop planted his ass down beside Suga getting ready for whatever long wait was in store for them.

He texted Maya letting him know he had not been informed by the doctors yet but told him how Hinata got ill at school. Nanami still didn't understand how this had happened. The flu couldn't cause such things to happen, and the medication he was given was treating his chest infection. Which Nanami was also positive wouldn't cause such complications.

"Family of Hinata Shoyo?" Nanami jumped to his feet rushing towards the tiny doctor who had just entered the waiting room.

"I'm his father, Hadeki Nanami. How's my boy?" Nanami didn't have time for games.

The doctor smiled calmly. "He's much better now, Hinata suffered from severe Hypertensive Crisis. Since he has no history of high blood pressure, I'm a bit worried about what caused his blood pressure to spike so high. In the ambulance the medic clocked his BP at over 190. That is extremely dangerous."

"190! Please tell me, he didn't suffer from a stroke or heart attack because of the Hypertensive crisis did he?" Suga snapped, leaning in close to the now shocked doctor.

"No sir, he was very lucky. Though it could have gone that way if the teachers wouldn't have responded so quickly to his distress. We are monitoring his heart for now and watching for any signs that his blood pressure would rise again to such high levels." She smiled again. "You are well informed."

"I'm studying medicine." Suga said quickly not sounding at all pleased by the praise.

"Now we were informed he has never had an episode like this before. Has he been taking drugs maybe?"

Nanami's eyes narrowed. "The only thing he is taking is what was given to him by his doctors." He did not like that this women thought his son would do drugs.

"Can you tell me what those are? Or better yet give them to me? I'd like to see what caused this. He very well could have died from this."

"Um, I have them. His medication, it's in his bag I brought it when he came to the hospital." Kageyama handed the bottles over to the doctor, who in seconds was frowning down.

"Why is he on this decongestant while on this antidepressant!?"

Nanami frowned suddenly, worried. "He had the flu. When we took him to see the doctor, they said he was developing a chest infection and prescribed them to him. Why? The doctor assured me nothing would counteract each other."

"Mr. Hadeki, Hinata has no chest infection or a developing one for that matter. These two medication's together could have very well killed your son. Who is this doctor? He should have known not to mix these two items together for any reason."

Nanami was suddenly seeing red. The doctor had lied to him, which meant... He had tried to kill his son.

"Suga stay here, please relay anything of importance to me. I need to get to the station, that damn doctor intentionally tried to kill my son."

Nanami ran.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late chapter! But I'm glad to be posting now. I'll try to get the next one to you all soon. a lot is going on right now that is keeping me quite busy so I haven't been writing much. My dad is sick and in the hospital, my sister has me on her shit list and I actually lost my laptop charger for a while but I found it YAY! Hope you are at least a bit pleased with the chapter though it is short.**

 **till next time!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

 **xXxPhantomxXx nice call on a doctor hurting Hinata! I was excited when I saw your review!**


	10. Chapter 10

To all my lovely readers, I would like to let you know my stories are still very much in progress but unfortunately my computer crashed and is currently not in my possession. So until it is back from getting repairs I will not be able to post. Luckily I have my phone to inform you of this.

I have not abandoned my boys promise!


End file.
